Un nuevo comienzo
by JadeMade21
Summary: Jade Wayland es una preadolescente de 12 años que se gana la vida sola desde que la llevaron al orfanato a los 6 vida transcurre entre el parkour en los edificios de NewYork y hacer los encargos ilegales para el misterioso"Padrino".Un día,es capturada por Peter,y descubre que tiene un lazo con el gran Neal Caffrey que jamás imaginó y que tiene una nueva familia.
1. Chapter 1: Mi historia

**Nota de autor:**Este es el primer fic que escribo, la verdad es que hace mucho que quería escribir uno de White Collar ya que amo la serie y siempre pensaba que hacía falta un personaje más. El personaje está basado un poco en mí (aunque no tanto). Puede que sea un poco tedioso y aburrido al principio porque tengo muchas cosas que explicar y las cosas pasan un poco lentas. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten

**Warning: **Contiene spoilers de casi todas las temporadas, lenguaje de adultos y escenas de violencia, pero no muchas.

White collar no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo 1: **Mi historia.

**JADE**

Hacía calor, bastante calor para ser una ciudad como Nueva York. La temperatura debía rondar por los 30 grados y todos debían de estar metidos en sus casas. Excepto yo, claro. No me perdería un día de calor por nada del mundo.

Estaba sobre el techo de un edificio de unos 10 pisos, un poco a las afueras de Manhattan, disfrutando de las vistas. Estaba sentada en el borde, con los pies colgando hacia afuera. El suelo estaba a unos 30 metros más abajo, pero no tenía miedo a caer. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí sobre mi misma es que no le tengo miedo a las alturas.

El sol me daba de lleno, mi pelo ondulado y negro me golpeaba la cara por el viento. Me saqué el pelo de la cara y me hice una coleta alta. Miré hacia abajo. Una patrulla estaba de guardia en la esquina, pero el calor hace que los polis metidos en ella no presten atención a su entorno, solo piensan en lo bien que estarían en sus casas con aire acondicionado y una limonada. Esta era una de las razones por las que me gustaba el calor.

Sentí la vibración de mi celular descartable en mi bolsillo. Supuse que era Chris. Sonreí al leer el mensaje:

"TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! SI NO VIENES EN 2 MINUTOS, EMPEZAREMOS SIN TI ;)"

Dos minutos, bien. Era tiempo suficiente. Miré abajo una vez más, y divisé un el techo de un edificio a unos 3 metros por debajo de mí. Salté dando una mortal hacia delante y luego de aterrizar, di otra vuelta para amortiguar la caída. Seguí corriendo y subí a otro edificio que estaba a unos 2 metros por encima. Sentía el aire fresco mientras corría saltando de edificio en edificio, de techo en techo. Sentía la adrenalina mientras ganaba altura. Sabía que una caída desde aquí era una muerte segura, pero no me importaba. Confiaba en mí. Sabía que podía hacerlo; era algo natural, como respirar o caminar.

Hacía Parkour desde muy pequeña. Creo que todo empezó en el orfanato, cuando tenía 6 años. Mi madre acababa de morir y los de servicios sociales me habían mandado allí. Pero yo necesitaba salir, necesitaba sentir que no estaba encerrada en una prisión, a pesar de que me tenían allí en contra de mi voluntad y de que se me estaba prohibido salir. Supongo que también fue allí cuando empecé a romper las reglas. Descubrí que en el patio, mientras nadie miraba, podía treparme a un árbol, de ahí subir al techo del vecino y bajar por una escalera de incendios. Casi nunca notaban mi ausencia. Luego empecé a hacerlo por diversión y subir a otros edificios también.

Así fue como conocí a Mike. El tenía 14 años en ese entonces y yo 8. Estaba en el techo del museo Metropolitan, en Central Park. (Me gustaba el arte. Siempre he sabido entenderlo. Iba a la biblioteca y sacaba todos los libros de arte que podía, era algo poco común ver a una niña de 8 años en una biblioteca pública).

Aun recuerdo con claridad esa noche:

Eras pasadas las diez de la noche cuando escuche el ruido de pasos a unos metros a mi derecha. A pesar de la poca luz, pude distinguir una silueta que no se parecía a la de los polis. Me puse en pie de inmediato, preparada para luchar, a pesar de que era bajita y no tenía ni idea de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Hey, tú- Saludo la sombra, que parecía de un chico fornido, aunque con cara aniñada y redonda. – ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó. La voz se le iba a veces, típico de los adolecentes cuando la están cambiando.

Yo me quedé muda. En esos tiempos no confiaba ni de mi propia sombra. Sin mi madre me sentía sola y desamparada. No conocía a mi padre, ni tenía hermanos o parientes. No me quedaba nadie en este mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Bromeó luego al notar que no contestaba. Luego de unos segundos sin respuesta, preguntó- ¿Cómo subiste aquí?-

Esa era una pregunta fácil de contestar y no encontraba razones para no hacerlo, así que le dije la verdad:

-Saltando –

El levantó las cejas sorprendido y luego sonrió- Pues yo también. –Abrió la boca como para agregar algo más, pero se detuvo y la cerró. No entendí que había parado porque escuchó unos ruidos hasta que yo también los escuché. Eras pasos. Unos segundos más tarde aparecieron un chico y una chica. El chico era rubio con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Era más grande que yo, pero no como Mike. La chica era morena igual que Mike y bastante alta. Ambos me miraron y luego a él.

-¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó la chica señalándome con el mentón.

\- No lo sé. Aún no se lo he preguntado, Amber.- Contestó Mike un poco divertido. Luego se acerco un poco a mí y se agachó para estar a mi altura - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?- Me preguntó. Al ver que no respondía continuó – De acuerdo, hagamos una cosa. Yo y mis amigos nos presentaremos primero y luego lo haces tú, ¿De acuerdo? – Yo asentí, me parecía justo.- Mi nombre es Mike Adams y tengo catorce años- Luego señaló a la chica.- Ella es Amber, mi hermana, y tiene once años.- Luego señaló al chico.- y él se llama…-

-Christian Darren, y tengo 10 años.- Interrumpió el chico.-Pero puedes llamarme Chris.- Me tendió una mano y yo se la estreché; y como recompensa me dio una brillante sonrisa que yo correspondí- ¿y tú eres…?-

-Me llamo Jade Wayland, y tengo 8 años- Contesté

Así fue como nos conocimos. Mike y los otros me enseñaron todo sobre el mundo de Parkour, y más importante, como sobrevivir en las calles. Me enseñaron a sustraer billeteras de los bolsillos y a robar hamburguesas en los puestos de comida en la calle sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y a mí se me daba bien. Luego me presentaron a un tipo al que ellos llamaban "Padrino". En realidad no lo conocí en persona, sino por su "agentes", que eran hombres apenas mayores de edad que se reunían con nosotros. La cosa era simple. Ellos te daban un sobre con unas instrucciones detalladas de cual era tu objetivo y como obtenerlo, como un camión de entregas o la billetera de una persona en específico. Luego tú ibas, cumplías el trabajo y te recompensaban con algunos cientos de dólares. Rápido y fácil. La única regla era que no se admitían preguntas ni cuestionamientos, y que si te pillaba la poli, no tenías que delatarlos. Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que a mí me resultaban fáciles los encargos, y empezaron a exigir más, y por consecuente, a pagar más.

Mike y su hermana empezaron a hacer estos trabajos cuando escaparon de su casa. No conocían a su madre y su padre era un alcohólico que los maltrataba. Escaparon cuando Mike tenía 9 años. No tenían ni idea de cómo sobrevivir en Nueva York solos, y se estaban muriendo de hambre. Un día, mientras pedían limosna en la calle, un Agente del "Padrino" se les acercó y les dio un sobre. La tarea era sencilla: fingir estar enfermos para entrar en un hospital de niños y robar unos documentos. Con el tiempo fueron perfeccionando su técnica y así fue como conocieron a Chris. El también era un huérfano. Sus padres lo habían dejado en el orfanato cuando tenía menos de un año, y un día, al igual que yo, se escapó y comenzó con los encargos para sobrevivir. A veces los encargos se hacían en conjunto son otros chicos, y un día a Chris le tocó hacer uno con ellos y se hicieron amigos.

Ya casi estaba llegando hacia donde estaban Chris y los otros. Los raros días en que la temperatura superaba los 25 grados, íbamos a lo que ellos llamaban "El lago". Era una especia de túnel enorme de concreto y lleno de grafitis de unos 3 metros de altura y otros 3 de ancho por el que caía el agua hacia una pequeña laguna, y luego de ahí al rio Hudson, era un lugar secreto ya que nadie lo conocía, excepto nosotros.

Llegué en minuto y medio, en la entrada del túnel me esperaban Mike, Chis, y otros 5 chicos mas. Los otros chicos eran también los "Chicos del Padrino", como solían llamarnos, otros chicos huérfanos que viven en las calles y hacen los encargos, con los que en algún trabajo nos hemos cruzado.

-Un minuto y medio, Wow- Saludó Chris mirándome con sus ojos verdes. Yo sonreí. Con el tiempo, Chis se volvió mi mejor y más intimo amigo. Ahora, con 14 años, Se había cortado el pelo dorado oscuro, por lo que no llevaba coleta ; su voz había cambiado y se había vuelto casi igual de fornido que Mike, para ser completamente sincera, era atractivo y tenía fama de rompecorazones en la ciudad –Con razón el Padrino te eligió a ti.-

-Si, como no…- Contestó Mike, sin tratar de ocultar que le molestaba. Mike acababa de cumplir los 18 años de edad y era un poco más alto que Chis. Su pelo negro azabache lo llevaba cortado casi a rape y sus músculos se notabas bajo la camiseta, producto del ejercicio diario, en realidad, todos (incluida yo) teníamos el cuerpo fibroso. El parkour no es un deporte para débiles.

Ayer por la noche yo había recibido un sobre del Padrino, solo que en vez del encargo, solicitaba verme personalmente con el esta noche en un depósito en el muelle. Eso era una novedad. Ninguno de los chicos que hacen los encargos habían visto al padrino personalmente y ahora se preguntaban porque me había elegido a mí. Yo trataba de restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa. Con el tiempo empecé a intuir que es lo que hacía el padrino. Podría ser un narcotraficante, o un mafioso, o las dos cosas. El caso es que era un tipo muy poderoso, y sobre todo, peligroso.

\- Ya basta, Mike ¿Si?, No quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo quiero distraerme un rato.- Contesté de mal humor.

-Pues has venido al sitio indicado.- Gritó Amber. Ella tenía 15 años ahora con el cuerpo de ensueño y el pelo largo casi hasta la cintura y sus saltones ojos grises (iguales a los de su hermano), parecía mayor de lo que era. Más de una vez habíamos necesitado de sus habilidades de seducción para hacer algún trabajo.

Para llegar a la entrada Tunel hay que pasar por una colina primero, lo que hacía que el lugar este bien escondido. Amber venía bajando por la colina con una canoa sobre la cabeza. Cuando llegó, la puso en la entrada del túnel y la sostuvo para que el agua no se la llevara.

-Bien, ¿Quién va primero? – Preguntó. Un montón de chicos y chicas se pusieron alrededor de la canoa, en la que podían subir hasta 5 personas.- ¡Vamos Jade! ¡Súbete!- Me apremió Amber ya en la canoa, yo reí y me subí. Mike se puso detrás de la canoa. Contó hasta tres y luego la soltó. La canoa salió disparada y comenzó a tomar cada vez más velocidad. Dentro del túnel era oscuro y apenas podías ver, solo podías escuchar los gritos de emoción de todos y ver una luz al final. Cuando por fin terminó el túnel y la canoa calló en el lago, esta se volteó y todos caímos al agua, muertos de risa.

-¡Otra vez!- gritó Amber, y todos gritamos al unísono. Así la pasamos la mayor parte del día.


	2. Chapter 2: Un robo en mente

**Capitulo 2**: un robo en mente

Neal

-¡No es posible!- Me reclamó indignado Jones

-Sí que lo es. – Le respondí, tirándole un papelito con un número de teléfono anotado en él y tomé los 200 dólares que estaban sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

-Hiciste trampas, no es posible que te lo haya dado ella misma.- dijo tratando de agarrar el dinero. Me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

-¡Yo no hice trampas! Me lo he ganado.- Respondí sonriente.

-Te dije que no apostaras contra Caffrey, siempre hace trampas.- Dijo Diana sin levantar la vista de su computador.

-¡Que no las hago! ¡Me lo ha dado ella misma!- contesté ahora indignado.

Hoy fue una mañana aburrida en la oficina, demasiado papeleo y nada de acción. Cuando decidí que me estaba aburriendo, me acerqué a Jones.

"¿Qué dices si hacemos una apuesta?" Le pregunté. Jones sonrió, sabía que él también se estaba aburriendo. Así que apostamos. 200 dólares si conseguía el número de la agente Smith en 5 minutos. La agente Smith era nueva en la división de guante blanco, era una cuarentona con una cara de amargada que no se la quitaba nadie. Era muy cortante y no se relacionaba con nadie. Cada vez que trataba de hablarle me miraba como si quisiera despellejarme vivo y luego hacerme volver a prisión. Supongo que por eso Peter la había contratado.

-Anda, cuenta ¿cómo te ha dado su número?- Me preguntó Jones. Yo sonreí. La verdad es que la Agente parecía inmune a todas mis técnicas de seducción, así que mientras ella se dirigía a los baños, la seguí. Me había fijado que en su dedo había una marca de un anillo que había usado durante mucho tiempo, y luego se lo había quitado. Divorciada. Pero al comprobar sus datos en los registros del FBI aun estaba casada legalmente. Eso significa que la separación fue reciente y no habían hecho el papeleo del divorcio. Ya tenía un plan en mente.

Agarré mi celular, hice como si marcara un número y luego me lo puse en la oreja. Cuando vi que ella se acercaba comencé a hablar.

-Si lo sé, tuvo que haber sido terrible para ti.- Miré de reojo comprobando si la Agente Smith me veía, pero no estaba seguro– Se que el proceso de separación es doloroso, sobre todo después de una relación tan larga.- Continué, y vi que la Agente me miraba, ahora pendiente de cada una de mis palabras.- Pero si tienes el más mínimo problema, tengo un amigo abogado que es experto en estas cosas, verás que te lo hará todo más fácil.- Vi que la Agente se acercaba a mi –De acuerdo, cuídate.- Hice como que colgaba.

-Em, disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar mientras hablabas…- me dijo la Agente Smith, que por primera vez no me miraba son ganas de querer matarme.

-Sí, estaba hablando con un amigo que está pasando por un momento difícil.- Mentí con facilidad, tratando de apresurar las cosas, se me estaban acabando los 5 minutos.

-Bueno, pues resulta que yo también estoy pasando por un momento difícil.- Me dijo con honestidad, y sentí un poco de culpa, tal vez podría decirle a Mozzie que le eche una mano. – Me preguntaba si su amigo no estaría dispuesto a ayudarme.-

\- Claro.- Dije sonriendo, "_ya falta poco" _ Pensé – Deme su número y yo se lo daré.-

Y así de fácil. Por supuesto no le contaría esa historia a Jones.

-Digamos que mis técnicas de seducción han funcionado, como siempre.- Dije con arrogancia, y Diana largó una carcajada. Claro que ella era la excepción.

-¿Que está pasando por aquí? – Preguntó Peter, llegando a su oficina con su traje de raya diplomática y, en mi opinión, demasiado grande corbata.

-Neal acaba de jugarle una a Jones…de nuevo.- Dijo Diana.

-Me lo imagino. Ven Neal, te necesito en la sala de reunión, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Me dijo con esa mirada que significaba que tenía una nueva presa en la mira. Sonreí. Ya era hora.

JADE

"_debería haber traído un abrigo"_ pensé. Me encontraba en el muelle, en donde se supone sería la reunión. Era una noche helada y luego de 10 minutos, ya estaba castañeando los dientes. Justo a la hora indicada, distinguí una sombra en una zona oscura, al lado de uno de los muchos edificios abandonados que se encontraban ahí. Era un hombre, y me estaba haciendo señas de que fuera con él. Todos mis instintos me decían que no me acercara, pero sabía que si era uno de los del el padrino y no iba con él, las consecuencias seria graves. Así que me acerqué. Una vez a unos dos metros de él, este señaló la puerta de un cobertizo subterráneo.

-Él te está esperando.- me dijo de un modo que me causó escalofríos, pero no podía echar marcha atrás ahora. El bajo primero por unas escaleras y yo lo seguí. Al menos abajo estaba más templado.

Caminamos por estrechos pasillos y corredores, y un montón de puertas hasta que terminé mareada, y justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si llegaríamos algún día, el tipo, que no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, me señaló una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Es ahí.- yo tragué saliva y entré.

Lo primero que sentí fue el olor a cigarrillo. Lo primero que vi fue un pequeño montículo de fajos de billetes de 100 dólares en una esquina; lo segundo, a un hombre de mediana edad de rasgos latinos sentado frente a un imponente escritorio, que me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera una nueva especie animal que el trataba de examinar.

-Bienvenida.- me saludó el hombre (supuse que el padrino) con una voz rasposa y profunda.- Espero que no te moleste.- dijo asintiendo a un gorila que estaba junto a él. Este se acerco y yo me puse instintivamente en posición de lucha.- Tranquila, es algo rutinario, necesito saber si llevas armas encima.- me explicó pacientemente y yo me dejé cachear por el gorila, que asintió luego de comprobar que no tenía nada.-Gracias, Marcus-. El padrino me sonrió con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y me señalo la silla frente a él. - Toma asiento, por favor.- me senté – Se que te estás preguntando porque estás aquí, así que voy a decírtelo. Te he estado observando, Jade, y he visto que eres muy buena en lo que haces. Tienes un don natural. Y yo tengo un trabajo reservado muy importante para ti. – Esperó unos segundos, analizando cómo reaccionaba y luego continuó.- verás, últimamente los federales me están complicando las cosas. Mas controles, mas patrullas, y me temo que se están acercando demasiado.- sacó un papel del cajón y me lo acercó, era una foto.- Este es el Agente Peter Burke, de la división de guante blanco del FBI. El es el que está a cargo de todo, junto con los de crimen organizado, así que ten cuidado con él. No parece muy bueno, pero dicen que ha capturado incluso al gran Neal Caffrey, al Holandés y a muchos otros de renombre - Sacó otra foto y me la mostró.

-Un _Degas_.- dije yo, reconociendo la pintura de las bailarinas.

\- Si, así es. Me complace saber que lo reconoces. Eso significa que sabrás lo que vale y la historia que lleva tras de sí.-

\- Claro que si.- dije yo. Sabía perfectamente la historia de ese cuadro, siempre me había intrigado.- Fue robado por los nazis y puesto en un submarino sobre los años cuarenta, rumbo a América, pero desapareció.- El padrino sonrió y asintió, instándome a continuar.- Recientemente fue encontrado por Vincent Adler, junto con casi todo el tesoro Nazi. Se creyó por un tiempo que todo se había quemado, pero luego apareció en el mercado negro en una isla de Cabo Verde. El FBI lo embargó y luego lo donó a Rusia. El cuadro vale una fortuna, tal vez 15 millones de dólares o más.-

-Así es, y estoy dispuesto a pagarte un millón de dólares por él.- Esperó unos segundos a que asimilara la noticia. "_¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Enserio piensa pagarme un millón de dólares?".-_ El cuadro estará aquí en Manhattan mañana. Necesito un par de pequeñas manos extras.- Sacó otra foto. La reconocí con facilidad. "La creación de Adán" de Miguel Ángel, claro que no era el original, era una falsificación mía. Estaba pintada en la pared de un edificio abandonado frente el rio Hudson. Lo pinté en una noche, con ayuda algo de pintura y una linterna. Salió en las noticias al día siguiente. Decía cosas como: "una pintura incluso mejor que algunas que encuentras en el MET", "Pareciera que acaba de salir de la capilla Sixtina, el vaticano está revisando si la original aun se encuentra allí", "Todavía se está indagando quien es la mente brillante que creó una falsificación tan exacta y en tan poco tiempo" seguido de un montón de nombres de artistas famosos que estuvieron en Nueva York esa noche. Hasta el día de hoy esa pintura está rodeada por unas sogas y cobran para que puedas verla. Se considera uno de los Monumentos y Lugares turísticos de Nueva York. Era uno de mis más grandes orgullos. Me sorprendió que el supiera que la pintura era mía.

-Tengo fuentes que afirman que fuiste tú la autora de tan brillante obra.- Yo sonreí por primera vez desde que había llegado, pero no lo afirmé ni lo negué.- Necesito de tus dotes de falsificadora para este trabajo.

Neal

Estaban todos los agentes de la división en la sala de reuniones. Peter se aclaró la voz para que todos hicieran silencio y comenzó con la reunión.

-Marcus Helman.-Dijo Peter, señalando una imagen en pantalla- Nuestro sospechoso. Los de Crimen Organizado nos informaron que ha estado yendo a casi todos los museos de Manhattan. Es sospechoso de varios crímenes violentos, incluyendo intimidación y hasta asesinato. Creen que trabaja para alguien, pero aun no pudieron identificar quien.- La imagen cambió.- Su objetivo.- dijo señalando el _Degas. _

Lo miré, era el _Degas _que encontramos en el submarino, que Mozzie robó y luego Adler. Esa pintura tiene toda una historia detrás, que solo Peter, Mozzie, Sara y yo sabíamos. Peter me miró mientras continuaba.

-Como saben, la pintura fue devuelta a Rusia el año pasado, y pasado mañana estará de exposición en el MET. Creemos que el Jefe de Helman quiere robarla. Han estado recorriendo toda la zona. Pero sus esfuerzos serán en vano.- Dijo Peter, con una sonrisa que demostraba que tenía un plan.- Hablé con los del museo, y les pedí que retrasaran un día más la exposición y que en cambio la expusieran en otro museo, el Guggenheim. Pero esta información es privilegiada, nadie sabe del cambio, así que Marcus y su Jefe aun piensan que la pintura llegará mañana al museo Metropolitan, de modo que lo agarraremos con las manos en la masa, sin poner en riesgo la pintura.-

Luego de la reunión, y de que todos decidieran que puestos ocuparían (Lamentablemente, a mi me tocaba en la furgo, junto con Peter, Jones y Diana ), me fui a casa donde Mozzie me estaba esperando.

-Hola, mon frère.- Saludó con una copa de vino en la mano

-Hola, Mozz.- Dije sirviéndome una copa yo también.

\- ¿Que cuentas de la monótona rutina de ser un esclavo del gobierno?-

\- Hay algo interesante, ¿Estas enterado de que el _Degas_ del tesoro del submarino llegará a Manhattan mañana?-

\- Por supuesto que sí, se rumorea en las calles que el Padrino está formando un equipo especial para robarlo.-

-¿El padrino…?

\- Ya sabes, el jefe de esos vándalos en crecimiento que utilizan el Parkour para robar todo lo que se les atraviese. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, buscar chicos en las calles para formarlos y enseñarles lo que sé.- Dijo con aire soñador

-¿Al igual que hiciste conmigo, no?- Le dije sonriente

\- Tú tienes 32 años, y tenías 18 cuando te conocí, el padrino reclusa niños desde los 6 años, pequeñas mentes de esponja dispuestas a ser formadas a voluntad –

\- ¿Así que estas dispuesto a enseñarles a pequeños de 6 años a desconfiar del gobierno y a estafar empresarios?-

-Bueno, es una idea en progreso. Un pequeño pre-adolecente está lleno de energía, y eso del Parkour es una buena idea, agrega cierta gracia al arte de la estafa y el robo. Esos pequeños son veloces y casi indetectables.-

Yo sabía por experiencia que eran indetectables, esos niños eran un dolor de cabeza para la policía de Manhattan. Eran precisos y discretos, y ningún policía está capacitado para recorrer medio Manhattan persiguiendo niños de techo en techo. Eran el arma ideal para un robo de arte, por lo que también eran un dolor de cabeza para Peter.

-¿Así que dices que utilizará a esos niños para robar el _Degas_?-

-Es lo que dicen por ahí.-

-Gracias Mozz, voy a informar a Peter.- Dije sacando mi celular

-¡Alto, espera! ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Peter piensa arrestarlos?- Dijo dejando su copa y poniéndose en pie.

-Claro de si, de eso te estaba hablando. Peter pondrá un equipo de vigilancia mañana en el MET para atraparlos cuando intenten robar el _Degas_, y eso me incluye a mí.-

-No puedes dejar que Peter los arreste, ¡son niños!-

-¿Así que ahora te preocupas por ellos?, lo mejor será pillarlos y enviarlos a un centro de reinserción, para que aprendan a vivir una vida decente, antes de que terminen con un tiro en la cabeza.- Hace 3 años, tal vez hubiese dicho que lo que más les convenía a esos niños era la vida delictiva, pero la vida junto a Peter me había enseñado que hay más que solo los robos y las estafas, y que al final siempre atrapan al malo. Peter se había vuelto casi un padre para mí.

\- "Centro de reinserción", lindo nombre para un reformatorio. Esos lugares no ayudan a los niños Neal, los hacer peores, los corrompen.-

-Deja de exagerar, Mozz. Además, aunque los dejara entrar en el MET, no robarían nada. La pintura se expondrá en el Guggenheim, solo que nadie lo sabe aun. De ese modo no usaremos una pintura tan valiosa como cebo. – Mozzie se sentó, resignado- Así que haré la llamada y avisaré a Peter. Quieras o no, mañana arrestaremos a esos chicos.

-Como quieras, pero sigo en contra de todo esto.- Dijo agarrando su copa de nuevo. - ¿Qué era eso de lo de la agente Smith que querías hablarme?


	3. Chapter 3: El golpe perfecto

**Capitulo 3: **El golpe perfecto

**JADE**

Esta noche tendría que desvelarme. Luego de la reunión y de que me contaran los detalles de plan, compré algunas pinturas que necesitaría camino a casa. Cuando tenía 8 años, y acababa de escaparme definitivamente del orfanato, me fui a vivir con Mike y Amber. Pero el año pasado decidí que era lo suficiente mente mayor para tener mi propio piso franco, aunque solo tuviera 11 años, empezaba a sentir que necesitaba un espacio privado para pintar o hacer lo que sea. El piso se encontraba en Riverside Drive, entre Morningside y Tiemann. Era un lugar tranquilo, casi frente al General Grant National Memorial, y se accedía, como no puede ser de otra manera, por la terraza.

Llegué, me puse a trabajar. Una de las cosas que me caracterizaban a la hora de pintar era la rapidez. El _Degas _era un trabajo difícil, pero para las 3 a.m. ya tenía una copia exacta del _Degas _en mis manos que engañaría a cualquiera. Mañana les contaría a Chris, a Mike y a Amber que también estaban dentro y que les pagarían a cada uno $750.000, pero ahora me encontraba agotada y solo necesitaba un buen sueño para recuperar energías.

Lo primero que Mike me enseñó sobre el hurto, es cubrirse las manos con guantes, para no dejar huellas digitales. A la corta edad de 8 años no tenía ni idea de lo que eran las huellas digitales, pero me gustaba usar guantes. Así que la primera vez que robé una pintura (En una galería no muy conocida de arte moderno. La pintura no valía más de 1000 dólares, pero para mí eso era una fortuna), no hubo muchas complicaciones. Ahora que veía a Mike poniéndose los guantes, listo para la acción, recordaba todas las cosas que con suma paciencia me había enseñado, y en cómo pudo haberme dado la espalda y olvidarse de mí el día que nos conocimos, pero no lo hizo. Y nunca le había dicho lo agradecida que estaba con él. El era mi mentor, mi maestro, y ahora íbamos a dar el gran golpe de nuestras vidas juntos.

-Vamos Jade, ya es hora.- Me dijo Mike. Asentí hacia él y le di la falsificación del Degas que había hecho ayer. Él lo tomó y se lo guardó en una mochila.

Eran las 2 am y estábamos en la azotea de un edificio frente al Metropolitan. Mike acababa de ver a Marcus Helman (El gorila del padrino) doblar por la esquina rumbo a Central Park, donde había una entrada trasera. Habíamos identificado ya a los federales encubiertos. Dos con ropa deportiva en el parque, uno en un carrito de comida frente a la entrada principal, uno paseando a un perro en una esquina, un par en las azoteas de algunos edificios cercanos y otros metidos en una furgo al frente del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos. Por supuesto, eso era parte del plan. La información que se había filtrado y las salidas de Marcus para tantear el terreno, todo para que los federales estén aquí esta noche. Mike me tocó el brazo para que lo mirara y señaló a un edificio cercano. Era Amber, vestida con una camiseta y un pantalón negro y con el pelo escondido en un gorro, al igual que yo. Ella nos hizo una seña de que estaba lista.

_Ya era hora_

Tiré la soga que terminaba en gancho hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso del MET, y até la otra punta a la azotea. Acababa de hacer una especie de tirolesa. Me coloqué un cinturón que luego enganché en la soga.

-Suerte –

-A ti también- me dijo Mike. Me empujó y yo resbalé encima de la quinta avenida. Cuando ya casi llegaba a la ventana, tomé la soga para disminuir un poco la velocidad. La ventana no llevaba trabas por dentro, así que la abrí y entré. Adentro estaba en penumbras, así que prendí mi linterna. El plan era quedarme aquí y esperar, por ahora.

**NEAL**

-Me aburro – dije a nadie en particular

\- Pues aguántate- Me contestó Peter un poco molesto

\- Al menos déjame cambiar la emisora en la radio-

-No – Me contestaron Jones y Diana al mismo tiempo

-¿Puedo ir a estirar las piernas? –

-No, Neal, pondrás en peligro la operación-

-Serán solo 5 segundos.-

-Sabía que no tuve que haberte puesto en la furgo.- Dijo Peter más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

\- Por favor jefe, sino se calla ahora mismo no me hago responsable de mis actos.- Dijo Diana

-De acuerdo, ve. Pero no tardes.-

Sonreí y me bajé. Esta operación no estaba saliendo como esperaba, eran casi las 2 am y no había rastros del grupo del padrino. Todo estaba tranquilo. Había federales encubiertos alrededor del Metropolitan y todos los guardias de seguridad del MET estaban adentro, incluso guardias de otros museos. La pintura estaba en el Guggenheim, pero Peter pensó que llamaría la atención si poníamos guardias de más allí, así que estaba solo la seguridad de siempre.

Cuando volvía a la furgo, me pareció escuchar ruidos sobre mi cabeza y de la nada, una soga apareció de un edificio y cayó en una ventana del MET. Yo estaba congelado en mi lugar, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Luego, una persona de negro se deslizó por la soga y se metió al edificio. Cuando salí de mi estupor, corrí a la furgo.

-¡Peter! ¡Alguien se metió por la ventana!- Dije apenas subí

-Lo sé, también me informan que Marcus se está colando por una entrada trasera, no llegarán muy lejos.-

Estaba viendo los videos de las cámaras de seguridad. Ahí estaba el lugar en donde se suponía que se expondría la pintura, pero solo había un espacio vacío. También teníamos las cámaras del Guggenheim, en el que se veía la pintura en una de las paredes, lista para la exposición de mañana. Marcus ya había entrado y se estaba acercando por uno de los pasillos, hasta que las cámaras se quedaron en negro.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- Exclamó Peter

-Hemos perdido la señal, alguien esta hackeando las cámaras- Dijo Jones, tratando de recuperarlas. Peter estaba hablando por la radio.

\- A todas las unidades, todo el mundo alerta, no quiero que nadie salga de ese edificio. ¿Dónde están los guardias?- Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Vamos a tener que entrar a ver que está pasando.-

**JADE**

Mike acababa de entrar por otra ventana a un costado del edificio sin que nadie lo viera. Había guardias por todos lados, pero no soportarían mucho. Habíamos implantado drogas en sus bebidas durante todo el día y para esta hora estaban todos dormidos. Chris ya debía de haber hackeado las cámaras, así que nadie podía vernos, pero eso también significaba que habíamos alertado a los federales y que estarían aquí en cualquier momento. Mike se acercó a donde se supone que estaba la pintura y no se sorprendió al no encontrarla. Puso mi falsificación donde se supone que estaría la original y unos segundos después apareció Marcus, yo lo veía todo desde el balcón.

-¿Todo listo? –Preguntó, pateando a uno de los guardias que estaba dormido en el suelo.

\- Si, la pintura ya está puesta, si nos apuramos puedo sacarte de aquí por una de las ventanas.- contestó Mike.

-Bien, la camioneta nos está esperando al otro lado. Jade, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que tienes que hacer?- Dijo mirando hacia arriba, donde yo estaba

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-

-¿Y Amber y Christian? –

-Están en sus posiciones y listos.- contesté. Escuché unos ruidos de pasos- Los federales ya se acercan, será mejor que se den prisa.- Les dije a ambos.

-Suerte, Jade, y ten cuidado.- Me dijo Mike, luego echó a correr junto con Marcus hacia la ventana. Yo esperé a que los federales estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que me vieran y luego corrí. Fui hacia una de las cabinas de mandos y subí por una de las escaleras hacia la azotea. Los federales me venían pisando los talones. Ya en la azotea, Amber me tiró una soga como la que yo usé para entrar, y usando mis manos y mis talones, escalé hasta subir al edificio en el que ella se encontraba, ya estaba a unos metros cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de la soga y luego como me columpiaba hacia el costado del edificio, los federales la habían cortado. Subí lo que quedaba de soga y me reuní con Amber, que estaba escondida de modo que los federales no la vieran.

-¿Todo bien?- Me preguntó

-Si, por ahora todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. ¿Lista para que te persigan los federales?-

\- Nací para que me persigan los federales.- Bromeó

-Pues procura que no te alcancen.- Le dije

\- y a ti de que no te vean.-

-Anda, vete rápido, que se están acercando.- Unos federales estaban ya en la azotea de este edificio, habían conseguido subir por una escalera de incendios- Suerte –Le dije , ella se hizo ver y luego salió corriendo, los federales la siguieron y yo me quede escondida hasta que pasaron. Amber era la distracción, los federales piensan que me están persiguiendo a mí, cualquiera se confundiría porque tenemos la misma altura y estamos vestidas igual, así ganaría tiempo. Conté hasta sesenta y luego salí de mi escondite. Amber se había dirigido hacia el sur y yo me dirigí al norte. Rumbo al Guggenheim. Tuve que hacer un par de rodeos para evitar que los federales me vieran, pero llegué sin ser detectada. La entrada de la azotea estaba abierta de par en par, entré y me dirigí a la sala de seguridad.

\- Mira quien llegó- Me saludó Christian, que estaba sentado frente a las computadoras y el guardia estaba tirado en el piso, drogado también- y justo a tiempo.-

-¿Hackeaste las cámaras?-

\- Por supuesto que sí, fue pan comido.- Christian era un experto en la informática.- ¿Colocaron la pintura?-

-Si, así es.- El teléfono de la cabina sonó. Christian y yo nos miramos interrogantes y el atendió en altavoz.

-¿Hola? ¿Cabina del Guggenheim?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Peter Burke, agente del FBI. Encontramos el _Degas_ aquí, ¿No les habían dicho que trasladaran el _Degas_ a su museo?- Sonreí. Mi falsificación había colado.

\- ha, si si. –Contestó Christian, haciendo la voz más grave y con acento sureño. Me tapé la boca para no reír- Pero hubo cambios de último minuto y decidieron que la pintura se quedaría en el Metropolitan. ¿Pasó algo en el Metropolitan que deba saber?- Me reí en voz alta al escuchar su pregunta y Christian saltó a taparme la boca el mismo.

\- Al parecer un intento de robo, pero no pudimos atrapar a los delincuentes. Al parecer eran menores de edad- Contestó el Agente Burke sin inmutarse. Sentí un alivio al escuchar que no habían atrapado ni a Mike ni a Amber

-¡Con todos los guardias que había allí! ¿Cómo es posible que se les haya escapado de las manos a tan competentes agentes? ¿Y unos simples niños?- Hablaba como en esas obras sobreactuadas de los niños en el colegio. Me estaba ahogando en mi propia risa y Chris también, no todos los días podías burlarte de los agentes federales en su propia cara. El agente Burke demoró unos segundos en contestar.

\- No lo sé, pero mejor que envíe a unos agentes allí, por si acaso.-

\- No, no. No se preocupe agente Burke. No hace falta- contestó rápidamente Chris y por poco se olvida de su acento.

-de acuerdo, avísenme si algo pasa.- y cortó. Chris y yo nos reímos un buen rato

\- ¿Dónde está el _Degas_?- Pregunté luego.

-En el tercer pasillo a la izquierda, pero hay láseres que no pude desactivar.- Me advirtió haciendo una mueca

\- ¿Pensé que podías desactivar lo que sea?- Lo molesté

-Lo que sea menos láseres de seguridad. ¿Podrás con ellos?- Me preguntó. Yo sonreí.

-Pan comido.-

Aprender capoeira me sirvió de mucho, tanto para el Parkour, como para los robos. Era un arte marcial brasileño en el que movías tu cuerpo ejecutando saltos para evitar el ataque de tu oponente. Y venía perfecto para evitar los láseres en movimiento. El _Degas_ estaba al fondo del pasillo y una vez que pasé los láseres, lo pude ver de cerca. Para mi sorpresa, era increíblemente parecido al mío, casi no se podía notar la diferencia. Tomé solo el lienzo, lo doblé y lo guarde en un tubo que luego me colgué en la espalda. Volver con la pintura fue un poco más difícil, pero lo conseguí. Ya tenía 15 millones de dólares en mis manos.

***Nota de autor**: Gracias por leer! Siento que la historia está pasando un poco lenta y aburrida por ahora. No soy buena describiendo escenas de acción y esas cosas, pero prometo que voy a tratar de evitar que sea así.


	4. Chapter 4: El golpe casi perfecto

**Capitulo 4:** Golpe casi perfecto

**NEAL**

Corrimos con Peter y el resto del equipo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Había guardias tirados aquí y allá, al parecer los habían drogado. Estábamos casi en el pasillo cuando Diana gritó:

-¡Ahí!- señalando a una figura negra que corría hacia una de las cabinas de mando.

-¡Equipo 1, síganlo!- Ordenó Peter. Yo quise correr pero él me agarró del brazo.-Tu no, Neal. Te necesito aquí-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté confundido. Peter señaló a una de las paredes, el _Degas_ estaba allí, donde se supone que no tendría que estar.- ¿pero qué hace el _Degas_ aquí?- Pregunté aun más confundido- ¿No se supone que estaría en el Guggenheim?-

-Sí, eso se suponía- Me contestó Peter.- Incluso estaba en las cámaras de seguridad.-

-Tal vez lo trajeron aquí mientras las cámaras no funcionaban.-

-No habrían tenido tiempo. Además, ¿Para que querrían traer el _Degas_ de vuelta aquí?, no tiene sentido.- Dijo Peter frunciendo el seño desconcertado. Yo me sentía igual – Tal vez hackearon las cámaras para que pensáramos que la pintura estaba allá en vez de aquí. Por suerte no se la llevaron. Será mejor que llame a la seguridad del Guggenheim-

-Ponlo en altavoz.- Pedí, Peter lo puso.

-¿Hola? ¿Cabina del Guggenheim?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Peter Burke, agente del FBI. Encontramos el _Degas_ aquí, ¿No les habían dicho que trasladaran el _Degas_ a su museo?- Preguntó Peter.

\- ha, si si. –Contestó una voz extraña. Hice señas a Peter: Acento sureño. - Pero hubo cambios de último minuto y decidieron que la pintura se quedaría en el Metropolitan. ¿Pasó algo en el Metropolitan que deba saber?- Luego se escuchó un ruido como si alguien exhalara seguido de un ruido seco. Peter y yo nos miramos interrogantes.

\- Al parecer un intento de robo, pero no pudimos atrapar a los delincuentes. Al parecer eran menores de edad- Dijo Peter impasible.

-¡Con todos los guardias que había allí! ¿Cómo es posible que se les haya escapado de las manos a tan competentes agentes? ¿Y unos simples niños?- Esta vez estuvimos seguros de escuchar unos ruidos raros de fondo. Esperamos unos segundos pero no pudimos distinguir nada.

\- No lo sé, pero mejor que envíe a unos agentes allí, por si acaso.- Dijo Peter y yo sabía que estaba tratando de probarlo.

\- No, no. No se preocupe agente Burke. No hace falta- contestó rápidamente nuestro interlocutor. Miré a Peter significativamente y el asintió en respuesta.

-de acuerdo, avísenme si algo pasa.- Dijo antes de cortar.

-Eso ha sido extraño- Dije yo

-¿Quién luego de saber que un museo ha sido atracado a pocas calles de distancia no quiere que envíe refuerzos por si acaso?-

-No lo sé. Pero siento que hay algo que se me está escapando- Miré a mi alrededor, y mis ojos se posaron en la pintura. Me acerqué a ella. Tal vez no lo hubiera notado si no hubiera tenido la pintura en mis manos tantas veces y si no la hubiera falsificado también, pero podría jurar que…

-Es falsa- Afirmé

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

\- Esta pintura. No es el _Degas_. Es una falsificación, y muy buena por cierto.-

-¿Estás seguro?- Miré a Peter como diciendo "¿No confías en mi habilidades de falsificador?" – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Pero por qué habrían de dejar una falsificación luego de robar la original?

-No se han robado la original, Peter.- Dije sonriendo mientras iba descubriendo el plan maestro. Peter me miro interrogante.- ¿No lo entiendes? Las cámaras no se hackearon, estaban bien. La original esta en el Guggenheim. Ellos quisieron hacernos creer que no pudieron robar la pintura y que sigue aquí, por eso pusieron una falsificación. Quieren ganar tiempo para…-

-Robar la original, en el Guggenheim- Terminó Peter, entendiendo todo.- El tipo de seguridad que nos atendió el teléfono…-

-No era de seguridad, estaba dentro.-

-Tengo que llamar al equipo.- Sacó su radio y habló –Hola…si…Necesito a unos agentes que vayan al museo Guggenheim…aquí hay una falsificación…Es largo de explicar, pero la pintura esta por ser robada allí… ¿A quién?... ¿Y hacia donde se dirigía?...Entiendo…No no, tráiganlo para aquí…está bien.- Y cortó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Atraparon a uno de ellos, es un chico entre unos 17 y 20 años. Estaba por subirse a una camioneta negra con Marcus Helman, pero al parecer al ver que se acercaba la policía lo dejaron fuera. También siguieron a una persona vestida de negro corriendo por los techos, pero se dirigía al sur, no al Guggenheim, y no lograron atraparle-

-Puede haber más de ellos- le dije

-Lo sé, pedí que trajeran al chico aquí, para interrogarlo.-

Cinco minutos después, cuatro agentes trajeron a un chico esposado que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, era bastante fuerte a decir verdad. Lo sentaron en una silla y lo esposaron a ella de pies y manos. Peter se acercó y el siguió luchando, solo cuando yo me acerqué dejo de hacerlo. Se me quedó mirándome atentamente unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a Peter.

-Escucha, chico. Acabas de ser atrapado entrando a un museo y tratando de robar una pintura muy valiosa. Te caerán muchos años por ello, pero si colaboras, tal vez pueda hacer un trato para que reduzcan tu sentencia.- Es chico lo miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?- El chico no contestó, Peter continuó.- ¿Quiénes te ayudaron a robar la pintura? ¿Sabían que estaría en el Guggenheim? ¿Tú hiciste la falsificación? ¿Trabajas para el Padrino?- Pude ver sus ojos brillar un poco ante la mención del padrino, pero su expresión se mantuvo impasible.- Vamos chico, habla.- Pero no hablaba, y no habló por los siguientes 10 minutos.

Alguien llamó al teléfono de Peter y él se fue aparte para contestar, cuando cortó, me llamó.

-Mis agentes ya fueron al Guggenheim. La pintura no está. Se la han llevado. Al parecer, alguien ha hackeado las cámaras, ha drogado a los guardias, ha pasado los láseres de seguridad y se ha llevado la pintura. –Me informó – ¡Maldita sea!- Estaba muy enojado, había planeado esto a la perfección para que unos niños robaran frente a sus narices.

-Peter, será mejor ir a casa, hoy no hay mucho más que puedas hacer- Le aconsejé tratando de calmarlo.

-No, ve tú si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí un poco mas- Sabía que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que me fui a casa a descansar un poco.

**JADE**

El plan era reunirnos con Amber, Mike Y Christian en casa apenas escapáramos y entregar el _Degas_ a las 7 am en el mismo muelle que la otra vez. Pero cuando Chris y yo llegamos a casa solo encontramos a Amber.

-¿Dónde está Mike?- Le pregunté apenas entré.

-No lo sé, no ha llegado todavía, se supone que vendría en la camioneta hasta aquí- Me dijo ella, pude ver por la arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo que estaba preocupada.

-No pasa nada, seguramente tuvieron que distraer a la policía antes de venir hacia aquí- Dijo Chris tratando de sonar indiferente. Amber se relajó un poco y se sacó su gorro. De repente, como si recordara algo, preguntó:

-¿Tienen la pintura?-

Chris y yo sonreímos y saqué el Degas del tubo que tenía colgado en la espalda.

-Wow, es hermoso.- Exclamo al verlo de cerca.

-y es igual al que hizo Jade.- Dijo Chris mirándome con orgullo. No es normal en mí sonrojarme, pero en ese momento sentí mis mejillas calientes.

Comenzamos a preocuparnos en serio cuando eran las 4 am y Mike no aparecía. Pensamos que a lo mejor se había quedado con Marcus y que irían directamente al muelle, pero ninguno pudo tranquilizarse lo suficiente para dormir esa noche. A la 7 am nos pusimos todos en una azotea, me sentía más segura mirando todo desde arriba que desde el suelo. Los tres al mismo tiempo divisamos la camioneta doblando en la esquina y deteniéndose más abajo.

-Allí están.-Dijo Amber, impaciente por ver a su hermano. Pero se desconcertó al ver a Marcus, al conductor y al mismísimo padrino bajando de la camioneta, sin rastros de Mike. El padrino nos divisó y sonrió.

-¡Muchachos! Eh escuchado que el robo ha sido casi perfecto y que tienen la pintura, ¡Los felicito! Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes.- Gritó con voz ronca en nuestra dirección "¿_Casi?" _Pensé

-¿Dónde está Mike?- Le gritó Amber en respuesta

-Ha habido un par de complicaciones, al parecer Mike no fue lo suficientemente rápido y tuvimos que dejarlo en el camino, es una pena- Dudé mucho que el padrino pudiera sentir pena por alguien y sentí la ira ir aumentando en mi pecho.

-¿Cómo que en el camino? ¿Qué pasó con él?- Preguntó furioso Chris, era raro verlo furioso.

\- Los federales lo alcanzaron. Un hecho lamentable. Pero todos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo al hacer este trabajo y sabían que había un riesgo de que pasara algo como esto. Ahora, si me dan la pintura, les daré el dinero y podremos seguir con esto. –Dijo el padrino

-¡No queremos el dinero! ¡Queremos a Mike de vuelta! –gritó Amber que se le estaban por caer un par de lagrimas.

\- Mike esta donde merece estar, no es nuestro trabajo sacarlo de chirona.- Pude sentir que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, pero me importó un comino.

-Pero pueden hacerlo- Dije yo.- Eres un tipo poderoso y con contactos. Seguro puedes hacer algo para sacarlo-

-Ya he dicho que ese no es mi trabajo. No pienso ayudar a su amigo- Sentí mis manos temblar de impotencia

Miré a Chris y a Amber, igual o más furiosos que yo. Los tres sabíamos que no fue culpa de Mike que lo atraparan. El era un experto, esto era culpa de Marcus y el padrino, por dejarlo atrás. Pude ver en los ojos de ambos que estaban pensando en lo mismo que yo. Miré al padrino y grité a todo pulmón:

-¡Pues entonces olvídate de tu pintura!-

-¡Corran!-Gritó Chris y los tres comenzamos a correr. Habíamos corrido juntos tantas veces que teníamos una coordinación perfecta. Si había un muro que sabía que no llegaría, Chris me ayudaba con un empujoncito o volvía a darme una mano. Éramos veloces y pude ver como dejábamos al padrino atrás en pocos segundos. Chris iba al frente y vi que se dirigía a su casa. El vivía con otros chicos como él, pero el padrino conocía la ubicación de mi escondite y del de Mike, así que era el único lugar seguro. Era un edificio abandonado de varios pisos. Nos fuimos al piso de Chris y entramos. Chris agarró una almohada y la golpeó con la pared.

-¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora que haremos?- Preguntó hecho una furia

-Primero tranquilízate ¿sí?- Le pedí. Amber se había sentado en el sofá con la cara entre las manos. Me senté junto a ella.- ¿Estás bien?- Ella inhaló, como tratando de controlar sus emociones, levantó su cabeza hacía mi y asintió. – De acuerdo, primero que nada, necesitamos un plan.- Miré a Christian – Necesito que escondas _el Degas_ donde el padrino no pueda encontrarlo, ya sabes dónde-. Mi mejor amigo asintió- Luego tenemos que sacar a Mike.-

-¿y cómo haremos eso?- Preguntó Amber, ahora un poco mas esperanzada.

\- Con un intercambio- contesté

-¿Y qué intercambiaremos?- Preguntó Chris.

\- A mi- contesté. Ellos de quedaron mirándome en blanco. Traté de explicarme –Le diré al FBI que si liberan a un sospechoso de intento de robo, le daré a la persona que sí robó la pintura.-

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Quieres que te metan en prisión?!- Me preguntó Chris

-Es la única forma. Si voy yo en vez de Mike, podremos trazar un plan para sacarme. Soy menor de edad, si me arrestan me enviaran a un reformatorio, pero si descubren la identidad de Mike y saben que tiene más de 18, lo enviaran a una cárcel de máxima seguridad y nadie podrá sacarlo de allí.- Dije duramente.

\- Creo que es una buena idea.- Dijo Amber

-¡No es una buena idea! ¡Es una pésima idea! ¡No pienso arriesgarme a que te metan en prisión, Jade! ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los chicos como nosotros en el reformatorio?-

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Chris- Le dije enojada.- y me será mucho mas fácil escaparme que a Mike. ¿Prefieres que el quede en chirona por 20 años?- El se quedó mirándome unos segundos, pude ver que la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no tenía otra opción.

-De acuerdo, está bien. Pero Jade, ten…-

-…Mucho cuidado- Le interrumpí -lo sé, te prometo que lo tendré. Ahora ve a esconder la pintura.- El tomó la pintura, pero lo llamé antes de que se fuera- ah, y necesito que me consigas el numero de la casa del agente Peter Burke.-


	5. Chapter 5: Trato

**Capitulo 5**: Trato

**Peter**

Me fui a casa cansado esa noche. No podía creer que una misión que parecía tan fácil se me fuera de las manos de esa forma. ¡Agg! como odiaba a esos pequeños delincuentes, eran increíblemente veloces y nadie había podido atraparlos. _Hasta esta noche. _Habían llevado a el chico-no-tan-chico a una celda preventiva y lo llevarían a la sala de interrogatorios en la mañana. No parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, pero sabía que con un par de horas de preguntas (y algo de ayuda de Caffrey) podría sacarle información suficiente para atrapar a los culpables. Con eso en mente, me metí en la cama tratando de no despertar a Elizabeth.

-Cariño, es hora de levantarse.- Me dijo El, empujándome un poco. Estaba con sueño, pero sabía que hoy me esperaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Abrí los ojos –Hola, Hon.-Me saludó sonriente.-El desayuno ya está listo-

-Hola, cariño- le saludé dándole un beso. Bajé a sentarme y mientras leía el New York Times, El me preguntó:

-¿Y cómo te fue en el caso de ayer?- Suspiré antes de contestar.

-No fue muy bien. Creí que les estaba tendiendo una trampa y ellos me la estaban tendiendo a mí. Usaron una falsificación para hacernos creer que no la habían robado y se llevaron el _Degas._ Por suerte capturamos a uno de ellos y esta mañana voy a interrogarlo.-

-oh, lamento escuchar eso, cariño. Con lo que me gustaba esa pintura. ¿Crees que podrán recuperarla?- Estaba por contestarle cuando el teléfono sonó. – Yo atiendo- Tomó el teléfono y habló – Familia Burke… ¿sí?... si esta aquí… ¿quiere que le pase con él?... okay, aguarde un segundo.- tapó el auricular con la mano y de dirigió a mi- Quiere hablar contigo.-

-¿Quién es?-

-No lo sé, pero dice que es urgente- Tomé el teléfono -¿Hola? Agente Burke al habla-

-Hola- Me contestó una voz de niña. No me lo esperaba.- Mi nombre es Jane y tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante.-

Creí que era una de esas niñas exploradoras que venden galletas, pero hablaba de forma muy formal para serlo. -¿Que es lo que pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que usted tiene a uno de los nuestros y quiero negociar un trato para liberarlo.- Solo entonces supe que era uno de los niños del golpe de anoche. Elizabeth notó como había cambiado de postura y prestó suma atención a lo que decía.

-¿Qué trato?-

\- Quiero que no lo investigue, que no ponga sus huellas dactilares en ningún antecedente y lo queje en libertad sin hacer preguntas.-

-¿y qué me darás tú a cambio?-

\- A mi.- Dijo simplemente- Soy yo la que robó el Degas y la mente que ideó todo esto. Si liberan a mi amigo, me entregaré a ustedes- Debo admitirlo, el trato era increíblemente tentador

\- Me parece bien, pero no tengo ninguna garantía de lo que dices-

-Escuche agente Burke.- Dijo en tono jovial- Usted no conseguirá nada de mi amigo. Lo conozco, y sé que no va a abrir la boca aunque lo tengan en el interrogatorio por horas, y de lo único que podrán acusarlo es de allanamiento y tal vez de intento de robo. Yo le estoy ofreciendo a la persona que lo robó y que ideó todo. Seguro que es mejor encabezado a uno que diga que robaron en frente de toda la división de guante blanco con un solo sospechoso en chirona- Su forma de hablar y las palabras que usaba contrastaba increíblemente de su tono de voz. No podía creer que era una niñita la que me estaba hablando y eso aumentó mi sensación de ridículo.

-No puedo prometerte nada.- Le dije, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar.

-Mire, se cómo funcionan estas cosas. Usted tendrá que pedirle permiso a su jefe primero y sé que el FBI no negocia, pero podrían hacer una excepción. Usted quiere al culpable y yo no quiero a mi amigo en chirona. Es a beneficio mutuo. Le daré tiempo para pensarlo y hablarlo con su jefe, pero necesito una respuesta para las 11 am. Si dice que sí, lo esperaré en la esquina de Central Park West y la 65 al mediodía. Si interrogan a mi amigo, toman sus huellas, le hacen un análisis biométrico o lo que sea, no hay trato. Tampoco quiero federales armados. Puede llevar sus esposas y la cantidad de federales que quiera, pero no armas. Cumpla con eso y yo me entregaré sin rechistar.-

-¿Cómo te avisaré si decido que si? Estoy bastante seguro de que tirarás este teléfono a la basura apenas termine de hablar.- Pude sentir su sonrisa al otro lado.

-No lo haré, es un teléfono indetectable. Pero si no cree en mi, puede pasársela toda la mañana tratando de encontrarlo o caer en cuenta de que le estoy ofreciendo el mejor trato de su vida. Si decide lo segundo, solo presione ReCall-

El resto de la mañana me esperó más trabajo de lo esperado. Convencer a Hughes de que me dejara aceptar el trato fue en si toda una hazaña. Luego tuve que preparar a los agentes, y por ultimo convencer a Neal de que no fuera al intercambio:

-_Es demasiado peligroso, Neal. No sabemos de lo que son capaces esos niños.-_

_-Son solo eso, Peter; niños. Anda, te prometo que me portaré bien ¿sí?- Me rogó mirándome con esos ojos azules de cachorro abandonado. "a otro perro con ese truco" pensé_

_-No Neal, he dicho que no. Ve a casa y descansa un poco. Te avisaré si necesito tus conocimientos para algo.-_

_-Ahora mismo me necesitas para algo. Ella es la mente brillante que robó "la entrada de las bailarinas", ¿Qué sabes tú de esa pintura?-_

_-¿Qué tú la robaste y falsificaste?-_

_-Técnicamente yo no la robé. Y tampoco la falsifiqué. Yo mismo dije que era falsa. No traté de venderla ni dije que era de Degas-_

_-No me vengas con tecnicismos. No vendrás al intercambio.-_

_-¿Al menos puedo estar en el interrogatorio?- Lo miré y recordé la llamada de esta mañana. Tal vez necesite al presunto estafador internacional Neal Caffrey para tratar con ella._

_-De acuerdo. Tú espera aquí. Si todo sale bien la traeré a la sala de interrogatorios-_

Luego de apostar una docena de agentes alrededor en la esquina de Central Park West y la 65, esperé a que Jane apareciera. El chico estaba metido en la furgoneta detrás de mí. Había seguido las indicaciones de Jane y no habíamos hecho ningún tipo de análisis, no sabíamos ni su nombre. Era un completo desconocido para el estado.

Unos chicos de la escuela Regis pasaban por ahí. No sabía cómo iba a saber quién era ella, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a la escuela. Además de los chicos, la calle estaba inusualmente desierta.

-Jefe, encima de la iglesia.- Me avisó Jones por el auricular. Miré en esa dirección. Una niña estaba bajando por el techo hacía la calle. Estaba vestida con la misma ropa negra de anoche. Se trepó por uno de los pilares e hizo una mortal hacia atrás para aterrizar. No necesitaba más pruebas. Con esa demostración sabía que era ella la que había estado en el museo anoche. Yo me encontraba en Central Park, cruzando la calle. De lejos, ella se veía muy pequeña y menudita. Pero era indudablemente fuerte físicamente. Me costaba imaginarla como la persona que me había hablado por teléfono esa mañana y que había robado una pintura de millones de dólares. Lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza al verle la cara fue que era increíblemente parecida a Neal. El mismo pelo castaño rizado y los mismos profundos ojos azules. Incluso su sonrisa confiada y relajada era igual.

-¿Dónde está?-Me gritó para hacerse oír. Pero no hacía falta. La calle estaba desierta.

-Diana, deja al chico afuera, pero no le quites las esposas todavía.- Le indiqué por el auricular. Segundos después el chico estaba fuera de la furgo. Pude ver que estaba confundido de ver a Jane. No le habíamos explicado por qué lo habíamos traído aquí. -¿Y ahora qué?- le pregunté

-Quítale las esposas.- Me contestó. Yo reí.

-No soy idiota. No lo soltaré a tu amigo hasta tenerte esposada.- Estábamos en punto muerto. Siempre he detestado ese punto en el intercambio en el que no se podía obtener lo que querías por la poca confianza.

-Tírame tus esposas- Me pidió y yo le hice caso. Una vez las agarró, puso las manos al frente y se esposó ella misma. -¿Qué tal me quedan?- Me preguntó bromeando, como si fueran unas pulseras para modelar. Solo se me ocurría una persona que bromearía en un momento así. – Ya me tienes esposada, ahora suéltalo.-

Dudé unos segundos, pero no sé si fue por el gran parecido a Caffrey, o porque parecía demasiado difícil escapar esposada, pero decidí confiar en ella.-Diana, sácale las esposas y déjalo ir- Apenas se vio libre, el chico corrió hacia Jane. Por un segundo temí que escaparían juntos. Pero solo hablaron unos segundos, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que los escuchara:

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

\- Todo está bien. Solo ve con ya sabes quién, el te lo explicará.-

-¿Vas a ir con el agente Burke?-

-Sí, lo haré. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Hay un camino bastante rápido desde aquí ¡Ahora vete!- Le ordenó impaciente. El chico se fue por el mismo camino por el que Jane había venido. Jane se acercó sonriente a mí, como si se fuera de excursión en vez de a prisión. - ¿Cómo está agente Burke? ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Burke? –

Neal se había ido a comprar café cuando llegamos al bureau. Esposé a Jane en la sala de interrogatorios. No se movió cuando le tomamos las huellas ni cuando la metimos dentro. En realidad, cooperaba en todo lo que le decíamos.

-¿La chica ya está aquí?- Me preguntó Neal cuando llegó a las oficinas con el café.

\- Si, está en la sala.-

Llegamos al espejo en el que nosotros podíamos verla pero ella no a nosotros. Mi asesor se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Parecía sorprendido.

-Es muy parecida a ti ¿Verdad?-

-Si, así es.- dijo un tanto distraído. Me le quedé mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es la primera vez que ves a alguien parecido a ti?-

-No, no. Es solo…es solo que no puedo creer que sea esa niñita la que está detrás de todo esto.-

-¿Pues porque no la interrogamos? Se ha mostrado bastante cooperativa. Seguro solo nos tomará unos minutos.-

Cuando entramos juntos, Jade también se le quedó mirando a Neal. Seguro también había notado el parecido entre ambos, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

-Jane, este es Neal Caffrey, asesor de la división de guante blanco del FBI.- Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Neal Caffrey? ¿El estafador Neal Caffrey que falsificó el "san Jorge y el dragón" de _Rafael_?-

-Presunto estafador.- Contestó Neal sonriente

-He visto tus bonos, son una obra maestra. ¿Así que ahora trabajas para el FBI?-

-Es suficiente, Jane. Somos nosotros los que te interrogamos ahora-

Abrí el expediente con el resultado del análisis biométrico.

-Jade Wayland. ¿Así que nos mentiste con tu nombre? ¿Supusiste que no te haríamos los análisis para saber quien eras?-

-Tenía esperanzas.- Afirmó sonriendo. Y una vez más me sorprendí de lo parecido de su sonrisa a la de Neal. Tenía ojeras y se notaba que estaba cansada. Tal vez no había dormido la noche anterior. Pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para lucir tan fresca.

-Nacida el 9 de abril del 2002 en Queens, padre desconocido y madre fallecida cuando tenías 6 años. Te enviaron a un orfanato en Manhattan y te escapaste a los 8 años. Luego de eso, no hay más registros de ti.- Informé, tanto para mí como para Neal. Eso significaba que tenía 12 años. Eso era increíble. Jade prestó atención como para saber cuánto sabíamos sobre ella.

\- Eso es correcto agente Burke-

-¿Eres tú la que robó la pintura de "la entrada de las bailarinas"?-

-Si, así es-

-¿y tú pensaste en todo?-

\- Increíble, ¿cierto? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban- Dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-¿Dónde está el Degas?- Preguntó Neal. Ella se le quedó mirando y luego levantó las cejas.

-No lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Dijiste que nos darías la pintura si liberábamos a tu amigo.- Exclamé

-Eso no es verdad. Dije que me entregaría, aceptaría que me hagan todos los análisis que quisieran y que admitiría que el golpe fue idea mía y que la pintura la robé yo. Eso es todo. Técnicamente, jamás dije nada sobre la pintura o su paradero-

Me estaba hartando de los tecnicismos. El resto del interrogatorio fue mas una tortura para nosotros que para ella. Le hacíamos preguntas con respecto a la pintura o al robo y ella evitaba o cambiaba de tema ágilmente. A veces respondía "No lo sé", otras hablaba de lo costoso que debe ser el traje de Neal, luego decía que se le había ocurrido la idea del golpe mirando "Ocean´s eleven", y luego comentaba sobre la tobillera de Neal y en lo odioso que debía de ser usarla. Tratamos de usar todas las tácticas posibles pero ella las pasaba todas. Al final la conversación siempre volvía al comienzo en un círculo sin fin. Luego empezamos a turnarnos entre todos los agentes de la división para que pudiéramos tomar un descanso. Para las 5:30, seguíamos donde habíamos empezado. Cuando volví con Neal, noté que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella, pero hacía todo lo posible por evitar que se notara. Estaba con un lápiz haciendo unos dibujos en un papel que Diana le había dado para que anotase la dirección en la que tenía la pintura, pero ella solo hacía garabatos distraídamente.

-Me rindo.-Anunció Diana con aspecto cansado cuando salió.- Sigue tú, Neal. Jade es como tu clon, seguro que puedes con ella-

-Veré que puedo hacer- Dijo Neal antes de entrar.

**NEAL**

Lo admito, estaba casi asustado de lo escalofriantemente parecida que esa niña era a mí. Pero traté de disimularlo. Cuando entré, Jade estaba dibujando en una hoja.

-Hola de nuevo, Jade- Saludé. Ella levantó la cabeza al oír mi voz, mi miró un segundo y luego volvió al papel. – Luces cansada – no hubo respuesta. Suspiré – No vas a decirnos nada ¿eh?- Entonces me dio una sonrisa agotada.

-Al fin alguien que se da cuenta.-


	6. Chapter 6: Sentencia

**Capitulo 6: **Sentencia

**NEAL**

Lo admito, estaba casi asustado de lo escalofriantemente parecida que esa niña era a mí. Pero traté de disimularlo. Cuando entré, Jade estaba dibujando en una hoja.

-Hola de nuevo, Jade- Saludé. Ella levantó la cabeza al oír mi voz, mi miró un segundo y luego volvió al papel. – Luces cansada – no hubo respuesta. Suspiré – No vas a decirnos nada ¿eh?- Entonces me dio una sonrisa agotada.

-Al fin alguien que se da cuenta.-

-¿Qué estas dibujando?- Pregunté curioso.

-Nada- Me contestó, tratando de tapar el papel con un brazo. Traté de quitárselo y forcejeamos, como ella estaba esposada no fue difícil sacárselo. Me quedé impactado al observarlo.

Era un dibujo de mi y de Peter, ambos sentados uno junto al otro frente a una mesa, supuse que del interrogatorio. Lo impresionante fue lo detallado que estaba: cada arruga, mancha o incluso los detalles del iris de ambos estaban plasmados en el papel. A pesar de que estaba dibujado en una hoja A4 barata y un lápiz común numero 2, era increíble. Sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que Diana le había entregado la hoja hace 20 minutos, y ni yo ni Peter estábamos presentes mientras dibujaba. Ni siquiera había usado sacapuntas. Era muy rápida. Por alguna razón, el dibujo me recordaba a la falsificación del _Degas, _entonces caí en la cuenta.

-Fuiste tú la que falsificó el _Degas _– Ella me miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para confirmarlo. – Eso es increíble.- Dije sin pensar, y por un segundo olvidé que estaba en un interrogatorio.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pero ella no había olvidado donde se encontraba, se apoyó al respaldo de la silla y bajó la mirada. No iba a contestarme nada. Suspiré de frustración y a pesar de que apenas había llegado, me fui a hablar con Peter.

-¿Así que ella es la que falsificó el Degas?-

-Así es, tendrías que haber visto el dibujo que hizo, podría perfectamente imaginármela pintando el _Degas_-

-Son cada vez más las coincidencias.- Dijo para sí.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Entre tú y ella, ¿seguro que no tienes ningún lazo sanguíneo?-

-Seguro Peter.- Contesté, aunque no lo estaba del todo. Yo no tenía hermanos, pero quien sabe que estuvo haciendo James Bennett por ahí. Aunque era imposible, James nunca había ido a Queens. Aunque, por otro lado…

-¿Te llevo a casa?- Me ofreció Peter, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Claro-

Ya en el auto, Peter preguntó:

-¿Crees que Jade tiene la pintura?-

\- Eso creo, ¿Por qué no iba a tenerla ella?-

-Recuerda que fue Marcus el que nos llevó hacia ella, por lo que el padrino tiene que estar implicado en todo esto. Quiero decir, es muy lista y todo, pero no creo que fuera ella quien ideó el golpe. Estoy casi seguro de que Jade trabaja para él. –

-¿Entonces por qué dijo que fue ella quien ideó todo?-

\- No lo sé, supongo que creía que si me lo decía, yo aceptaría el trato y liberaría a su amigo. Algo muy noble, por cierto. – Agregó Peter mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza, la idea de entregarse sin más a los policías me parecía inconcebible. - ¿Qué? –

-Es solo… ¿Por qué entregarse?, ella estaba libre y con el cuadro, podría haber ayudado a su amigo a escapar, en lugar de hacer el intercambio –

\- Si lo sé, a mí tampoco me cuadra. La hubieras visto cuando se entregó, no luchó ni por un segundo, incluso creo que tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, pero no lo hizo. Me recordó a la vez que te capturé a ti.-

-Quieres parar de hacer eso –Dije molesto

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó sorprendido por mi arrebato

-Eso, compararme con Jade.-

-¿Te molesta? – No contesté, no sé por qué estaba enojado, pero lo estaba. - ¿Sientes envidia por ella? Tiene 12 años y es todo una profesional; si mal no recuerdo, tú empezaste a los 18. –

-No siento envidia; sinceramente, la admiro. Tiene talento, si no se hubiera entregado habría llegado muy lejos. Pero no entiendo por qué se entregó así, hay algo más en todo esto.- Peter no contestó, pero supe que estaba pesando lo mismo.

Cuando me acosté, no paré de dar vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Jade y en su comportamiento, pero sobre todo en lo familiar que me era. Se parecía a alguien que conocía muy bien, pero era imposible que ella fuera… o tal vez sí. Por la edad y el lugar de nacimiento, cabía la posibilidad. _No, es imposible. _Me dije a mí mismo. Ella era apellido Wayland y no me sonaba de nada.

**JADE**

No podía creer el parecido entre Neal Caffrey y yo. Había visto la mayoría de sus falsificaciones y había oído hablar de él y de lo atractivo que era. Pero nunca lo había visto antes. Supuse que era una coincidencia y traté de disimular mi sorpresa. El interrogatorio me dejó agotada. No había dormido la noche anterior, y creí que luego de que el agente Burke y Caffrey se fueran a casa, me enviarían a una celda a dormir, porque mi juicio sería en la mañana y ese mismo día dictarían mi sentencia. Pero un tal Jones se quedó de guardia toda la noche y yo permanecí esposada en la sala de interrogatorios. A pesar de lo cansada que me encontraba, no pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, un par de polis me escoltaron hasta el tribunal. Allí estaban el Agente Burke y Neal. La jueza pidió silencio y comenzó el juicio. Luego de que enumeraron mis acusaciones, y Peter presentara su declaración me llamaron a mí para declarar.

-Jade Wayland, nacida el 9 de abril del 2002, el nombre de su madre es desconocido, pero se sabe que murió y la llevaron a un orfanato en Manhattan cuando tenía 6 años, según los de servicios sociales. Usted se escapó el 21 de Junio del 2010. Antes del 2008 y después del 2010, no tenemos registros de usted.- La Jueza esperó que agregara algo, pero no dije nada, así que continuo- Como ya sabe, se le acusa de falsificación y de robo premeditado. ¿Cómo se declara?-

-Culpable, su señoría –

-Tengo entendido que no va a confesar más sobre el robo, sus cómplices o el paradero de la pintura-

-Así es su señoría –

\- Entonces, si no tiene más que agregar, procederemos a dictar la sentencia –

Reformatorio Tryon hasta los 18 y luego 2 años en la penitenciaría de mujeres de Manhattan. Es increíble lo que alguien puede lograr en una noche. Me recordé que todo era parte del plan y que en dos semanas estaría libre y tomando un vuelo a parís, la capital del Parkour. Mike siempre quiso ir allí, y ahora que la mafia y la policía nos buscaba, teníamos la escusa prefecta. Extrañaría New York, esta ciudad te atrapa, pero habíamos volado demasiado cerca del sol y nos habíamos quemado. No íbamos a arriesgarnos a vender la pintura en el mercado negro, no con el padrino moviendo tierra y mar para encontrarnos, pero teníamos suficiente dinero ahorrado para ir a París y sobrevivir unos meses. Por ahora, solo tenía que sobrevivir estas dos semanas en el reformatorio.

Dos policías me esposaron y me tomaron de los brazos, entré en pánico y por puro instinto traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me detuve. _"todo es parte del plan, todo es parte del plan" _me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez.

Me pusieron en una camioneta de traslado de la policía, cuando estábamos entrando al reformatorio, le di una ojeada al lugar en busca de puntos ciegos o fallas de seguridad, pero no tuve suerte. Me bajaron y me guiaron por un montón de pasillos. Escuché las puertas cerrarse a mis espaldas. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Me pusieron en una pequeña celda de unos 3x3 metros. Me sentí atrapada. No había lugar ni para hacer un salto hacia atrás. Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero era imposible. Tal vez era claustrofóbica, no lo sé. No aguanté más. Sabía que tenía que mostrarme fuerte si no quería que los otros reclusos me aplastaran, pero no podía pensar.

-¡Abran! ¡Abran! -Grité mientras aporreaba la puerta con los puños. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Nadie abrió. _Por supuesto que nadie abriría, estaba en prisión._ Pero no pude pensar con lógica. Lo único que podía sacar en claro era que quería salir de allí. - ¡Abran esta maldita puerta! - apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. –Por favor…-

**Christian**

Odié el plan desde el principio. Sabía que a Jade nunca le habían agradado los policías; y menos estar encerrada en un lugar pequeño por mucho tiempo. Una vez, cuando ella tenía 10 años. Nos fuimos a un centro comercial pensando en sacar un poco de ropa a hurtadillas. Mientras nos subíamos al ascensor, la energía eléctrica se cortó. Nos quedamos atascados una hora y media, y cuando salimos Jade estaba llorando a mares, fue la única vez que la vi llorar.

-¡Chris!-

-¡Mike!- Saludé al verlo en casa con Amber. –Estas aquí, no puedo creerlo.- Eso significaba que el plan de Jade había salido bien.

-Si, así es. Pero se llevaron a Jade.-

-Era parte del plan.- Me excusé

-¿Parte del plan? , Chris ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Jade se expusiera así? – Estaba enojado, y no lo culpaba.

\- Ella se ofreció a hacer el intercambio, ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.-

-Pudiste haberla detenido, ¿Burke la intercambió por mí? ¿Por qué?-

\- Ella le dijo que había planeado todo y que ella había robado el _Degas _–

-Era más fácil sacarla a ella de una correccional que a ti de máxima seguridad.- Explicó Amber – Ahora tenemos que buscar todo el dinero que tengamos ahorrado, sacarla de allí y buscar tres boletos de avión a Paris. – Mike frunció los labios dubitativo.

\- Puesto así parece bastante sencillo. Así que París ¿Eh?- Dijo un poco más emocionado.

Fui a ver a Jade dos días después de su detención. Por supuesto, Mike se opuso a la idea:

_-Tenemos al Padrino pisándonos los talones y a la policía buscándonos, ¿Y quieres meterte en una correccional?- Me recriminó en cuanto le dije. _

_-No es que me vayan a meter preso, solo iré de visita–_

_-Tu nombre estará en el listado de visitantes a Jade. El padrino es un hombre poderoso, Chris, y tiene contactos, tan pronto como tu nombre figure en algún lado irá tras de ti.-_

_-Lo sé, no soy imbécil. Usaré un alias. Mike, necesito saber que Jade está bien- Solo entonces accedió _

A veces es insoportable lo sobreprotector que es con nosotros.

Usé el alias de John Robertson. Me metieron en una habitación con un montón de mesas redondas pequeñas. La mayoría de las personas eran padres visitando a sus hijos, u otros eran amigos que parecían de la misma edad, incluso novias. Me senté en una de las mesas y esperé. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que trajeron a Jade. Iba vestida con un mono de color naranja. Sonreí al verla, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al observarla de cerca. Ella se sentó y un guardia la esposó a la mesa.

-Dios mío, Jade. Luces demacrada.-

\- Yo estoy bien, Chris, gracias por preguntar. Y sí, me ha ido bien en prisión también.- Bromeó, aunque no con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Lucia unas ojeras profundas y parecía que había bajado de peso.

-Jade, no estoy para bromas. No parece que te ha ido nada bien.-

-No es nada, Christian.- Dijo quitándole importancia

-¿Has comido? ¿Te dan buena comida?-

\- Si Chris, la comida de la prisión es todo un manjar.- Contestó sarcásticamente.

-Jade ¿Qué te pasa? No sueles hablarme así.- Ella apartó la miraba y no contestó. Pude ver un moretón en su brazo. -¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- Ella trató de ocultarlo.

\- Me he caído y me he golpeado.-Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Tiene el hábito de tragar cuando miente a alguien que conoce.

-Jade, o me dices ahora mismo lo que está pasando, o voy a decirle a Mike que le diga al FBI que no fuiste tú la que planeó el robo- Ella me miró por un segundo. Pude ver sus hombros hundirse en resignación.

\- Son los secuaces del padrino. Los niños que trabajaban para él y ahora están en prisión. Le siguen siendo fieles. Y alguien les sopló lo que había pasado. Solo son advertencias, no quieren que lo delatemos, pero ya les he dicho que no lo he hecho.- Me susurró, miraba para los costados por miedo a que alguien nos escuchara. –Por suerte, todavía no saben que le robé la pintura.-

-Pero en cuanto lo sepan, irán tras de ti. Tienes que tener cuidado y debemos sacarte de aquí lo antes posible.- Susurré yo también, vigilando de que el guardia que estaba a unos metros no nos oyera.- ¿Se te ocurre como?-

\- Cuando hagamos servicio comunitario. Nos llevaran a las rutas a limpiar las calles y esas cosas. Es el momento ideal. Pero eso será dentro de 9 días.-

-¿Podrás esperar tanto?- Pude ver la duda en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban determinados.

-Sí, estaré bien.-


	7. Chapter 7: 20 preguntas

**Capitulo 7**: 20 Preguntas

**JADE**

El primer día fue el más difícil. Nos levantaron a las 6:30 y desayunamos. A pesar de que la comida era la peor que he probado en mi vida, estaba muerta de hambre, así que comí todo mi plato. Luego de eso nos ordenaron formar en el patio, una chica de unos 15 años llamada Kate me dijo que hacían eso todos los días, me caía bien Kate. Todas eran chicas altas y fortachonas, se notaban que hacían ejercicio diario, algunas también tenían piercings, tatuajes y esas cosas. No pude evitar notar que era la más pequeña de todas, la mayoría tenia de 14 años en adelante, yo solo tenía 12. Luego de formarnos nos ordenaron limpiar el patio, y luego volver a nuestras celdas hasta el almuerzo. Parecía el ejercito, una guardia de seguridad con cara de inflexible con ladraba las ordenes cada dos por tres, era increíblemente irritante.

El almuerzo era junto con los chicos, que se encontraban el pabellón sur (El nuestro quedaba al norte). El comedor se encontraba en el medio. Fue cuando los vi. Unos chicos que parecían de la edad de Mike mi miraron y susurraron entre sí, yo hice como si no me diera cuenta. Luego se acercaron, para mi mala suerte no había ningún guardia cerca.

-Hey, tu- Me gritó el cabecilla, yo lo miré a los ojos tratando de no mostrar miedo, a pesar de que me llevaba el doble de estatura. Se acercó a mi mesa, puso una pierna en la silla que estaba a mi lado y apoyó el codo en su rodilla. – Jade Wayland, ¿No es así?- Yo no contesté –He escuchado por ahí que te metieron aquí por hacer un trabajito para el padrino – La sola mención del padrino hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío.

-Yo no le delaté, se los juro. Estoy aquí porque dije que fui yo la que ideó todo.- Expliqué rápidamente.

-Sí, eso parece.- Me contestó el cabecilla, yo me abstuve de suspirar de alivio. – Has cumplido el trabajo – Traté de evitar que se notara la sorpresa al enterarme de que no sabían que la pintura la tenía yo – Pero para que no se te olvide…-

Traté de luchar, y de llamar a los guardias, pero para cuando intervinieron ya tenía un moretón muy feo en el brazo. Nos mandaron a cada uno en una celda de aislamiento. Era un poco más pequeña que la mía, y no tenía ventanas, ni ducha, ni lavamanos; solo el inodoro y un colchón tirado en el suelo. Así me pasé el resto del día y el día siguiente, fue un infierno. Cuando me anunciaron que tenía visita de un tal John fue como recibir un regalo de navidad cuando era pequeña. Era Chris, hablamos un poco y le dije que podría escapar en 9 días, cuando hiciera servicio comunitario fuera. Al día siguiente tuve visita también, solo que de alguien muy distinto…

**NEAL**

-Esto no está funcionando.- Dijo Peter frustrado, ya era el segundo día en el que tratábamos de averiguar el paradero de la pintura sin éxito. – Hay algo que se nos está escapando de las manos.-

-Lo sé. Yo también sigo creyendo que todo fue obra del padrino, pero no hay forma de incriminarlo a menos que alguien lo delate, y la única persona que sería capaz de hacerlo…-

-Está en una correccional con un voto de silencio.- Concluyó Peter, suspirando. Diana apareció en la puerta de su oficina en la que nos encontrábamos trabajando.

-Peter-

-¿Qué sucede, Diana?-

-Es Jade- informó, yo me di vuelta para mirarla.- Me han pasado que ayer al mediodía la pusieron en una celda de aislamiento por meterse en una pelea. Al parecer fue con unos cinco chicos acusados de trabajar para el padrino. Creí que te gustaría saberlo.-

-Gracias, Diana- Dijo Peter, ella asintió y se fue – Neal, ¿Crees que puedas hablar con ella?- Me preguntó

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que vayas a la correccional y trates de sacarle algo de información.-

\- ¿Por qué yo?, tienes un montón de agentes para hacerlo, además ya nos ha dejado claro que ella no dirá nada.-

-Pues nada como el encanto Neal Caffrey para hacerla confesar, ¿no crees?-

Tuve que ir por las insistencias de Peter, pero muy en el fondo tenía ganas de ver a Jade de nuevo. Mostré mi placa de asesor del FBI y nos dieron un cuarto para charlar tranquilamente solos, sin guardias. Era graciosa la ironía. Hace 2 años era Peter el que me visitaba en prisión, y ahora soy yo el que visita a alguien. Se siente raro estar del otro lado. Esperé a que trajeran a Jade. La esposaron a un aro de metal bajo mesa y se fueron. Lucía incluso peor que en su juicio, en este se notaba que no había dormido por dos días, ahora parecía que también se estuviera muriendo de hambre, y tenía un moretón en el brazo que trató de disimular. No pude evitar sentir compasión por ella.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de que me visite el mismísimo Neal Caffrey?- Dijo con una sonrisa._ A pesar de todo, siempre una sonrisa._

-Voy a serte sincero, Peter me ha ordenado que venga a interrogarte de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que no vas a decir ni pio-

-¿Entonces por qué te tomaste el trabajo de venir hasta aquí?- Me encogí de hombros.

\- Había demasiado trabajo en la oficina y quería perder el tiempo.-

\- Y no hay mejor forma de perder el tiempo que interrogándome – Dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Yo reí y ella también. Tenía una risa hermosa. Estaba seguro de que no reía en un tiempo. Ella subió una de sus manos y la apoyó en la mesa. Se había quitado las esposas. Apoyó el mentón en su mano. –Cuéntame algo de ti- Me pidió como si estuviéramos tomando un café. Imité su postura.

\- ¿Cómo qué?-

-¿De dónde eres?-

\- Me crié en st, Louis, Missouri. –

\- ¿y cómo te volviste estafador? – Me preguntó

-Eso es largo de contar…-

-¿No querías perder el tiempo?-

-¿Por qué mejor no me hablas sobre ti?- rebatí.

\- Buen intento, pero ya te dije que no tiré nada.-

\- Quid Pro Quo ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Algo así como _20 preguntas_? – Me preguntó, yo asentí. –Bien, yo empiezo.- Pensó un poco con expresión concentrada y preguntó:- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a estafar?-

-Cuando cumplí 18, me escapé de casa y me vine a New York, aquí conocí a un amigo e hicimos una estafa juntos, mi primer gran golpe. Pero los planes salieron mal y lo perdimos todo.-

-Vincent Adler- Adivinó ella, yo asentí.- Te toca.- lo pensé un poco y traté de empezar por algo sencillo.-

-¿Cuál es tu pintura favorita?- Eso la sorprendió un poco.

-Pues…una de las que más me ha gustado pintar fue "La creación de Adán" de Miguel Ángel. Pero fue más por las circunstancias. Como habrás notado también me gusta Degas, o el estilo de Van Dyck o Rafael. O pioneros como Piccaso, Frantisek Kupka, Alexander Calder o Kandinsqui. O retratos como los de Hausenberg o Da Vinci. No lo sé, no tengo una pintura favorita.- Yo sonreí, se notaba que era experta en el tema.

-¿Por qué terminaste trabajando en el FBI?- Me preguntó

\- Hice un trato con Peter. El fue el que me capturó y unos 4 meses antes de mi condena me escapé…-

-¿Por qué escapaste si te quedaban 4 meses?-Me interrumpió

-No, no. Es una pregunta por turno, tramposa.- Le recriminé bromeando. Ella rió y me hizo un ademán para que continuara – El caso es que Peter me encontró, y me condenaron a 4 años más. Peter me dijo que si lo ayudaba a encontrar al Holandés, el me pondría una tobillera por lo que quedaba de mi condena y que trabajaría de asesor para el FBI. Me toca. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pintar?-

\- Cuando era pequeña, mama vio que tenía talento, pero no teníamos dinero para pagarme un profesor. Además no iba a la escuela. Cuando no estaba trabajando, me iba a la biblioteca y leía sobre los artistas. Luego robaba algo de pintura y lienzo y me encerraba a pintar. Tenía uno años en ese entonces. – Me quedé impresionado. Me acababa de dar un flash de su infancia. Tenía algo de información: Era pobre, no iba a la escuela, trabajaba y robaba. Es por eso que no aparece en los registros. -¿Por qué escapaste?-

-¿Cuándo solo me faltaban cuatro meses?- Ella asintió – En la estafa de Adler conocí a una chica, se llamaba Kate.- Ella rió- ¿Qué? –

-Conozco a alguien aquí llamada Kate.- Explicó

-Bien, el caso es que nos enamoramos, y cuando me metieron en prisión seguimos saliendo, pero 5 meses antes de que se me terminada la condena rompió conmigo.-

-…Y tú fuiste a buscarla- Adivinó.

\- Así es, pero cuando salí no la encontré. Mi turno ¿Conoces a tu padre?- Era una duda que tenía desde hacía tiempo, pero dudaba que me contestara.

-Pues no.- Contestó, luego se lo pensó y decidió alargar la respuesta – Mama me dijo que no era como nosotras, ya sabes, nosotras éramos pobres y me contó que mi padre era alguien con bastante dinero. Para cuando me lo dijo yo tenía 5 años, pero ya suponía que había sido algo de una noche y que no valía la pena buscarlo.

"¿Tu nombre real es Neal Caffrey?- Preguntó

-Es un nombre que me puse a los 18 años, cuando huí de casa.- Decidí que como ella me había contestado con bastante sinceridad, había que retribuirle.- Me llamaba Dani Brooks cuando estaba en protección de testigos, y Neal Bennett cuando nací. Caffrey es el apellido de mi madre.- Podía ver que quería preguntarme muchas cosas, pero se aguantó- ¿Tu nombre real es Jade Wayland? –

-Es un nombre que me puse a mi misma cuando los de servicios sociales me lo preguntaron. Mamá me había enseñado siempre a mentir mi nombre, y mi intención no era hacerlo, pero me salió mentir por instinto y luego no pude hacer nada. Me quedó el nombre Jade.- Creí que agregaría algo más, pero no lo hizo.

\- Y es por eso que mentiste al FBI aun sabiendo que descubriríamos tu nombre de todos modos.- Adiviné. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Te gusta trabajar con el Agente Burke?-

-Al principio fue un poco difícil, más que todo porque nos teníamos cero confianza el uno con el otro. Salía tres centímetros de mi radio y ya estaba rodeado de agentes del FBI que pensaban que me tomaría el primer vuelo a una isla sin extradición. Pero luego las cosas se calmaron un poco. Peter es un jefe genial y un buen agente, pero sobre todo es un gran amigo. Aunque no lo creas estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, incluso cuando eso implicaba salirse un poco de la ley. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido, incluso cuando algunas veces sea insoportablemente correcto.- Ella sonrió y yo también.

-Parece ser un buen tipo.-

-Lo es. ¿Cuándo robaste por primera vez?- Ella rió

-Te lo diré si no se lo cuentas al agente Burke.-

-Mis labios están sellados.-

-Pues… debo de haber tenido unos 4 años. Mamá se había ido a hacer algunas cosas y yo estaba en la calle y aburrida. Me empezó a crujir el estomago, no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Vi un carrito de comida y no lo resistí. ¿Sabes? Siempre había leído esos cuentos en la biblioteca en la que siempre atrapan al malo y lo hacen pagar por ello. Esos libros me gustaban, pero no tanto como Tom Sawyer o Robin Hood. Robaban o engañaban y casi nunca pagaban por ello, y en eso estaba pensando cuando me decidí. Había visto a mama robar algunas veces y siempre me decía que yo no lo hiciera. Eso me parecía hipócrita de su parte, así que cuando el señor del carrito no miraba, saqué un hotdog y salí corriendo, el me persiguió unos metros pero luego se cansó. Recuerdo que tenía un poco de culpa al comerlo, y nunca se lo conté a mamá.

Seguimos haciendo preguntas, pero luego de eso no mucho que pudiera sacar en claro: No sabía de que trabajaba su madre, pero sabía que era pobre y que la dejaba mucho tiempo sola. Ella se había criado por su cuenta y había tenido que robar para comer. Nada sobre el robo o el paradero de la pintura. Para la última pregunta, le dije:

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo? El día del interrogatorio no tenías ese moretón.- Ella me miró, discerniendo entre decirme la verdad. Era la última pregunta y ella ya me había preguntado. No tenía por qué contestarme, pero lo hizo.

\- Unos tíos de aquí me agarraron a la hora del almuerzo. Me preguntaron algo sobre su jefe y les dije que todo estaba bien, pero se la agarraron conmigo de todos modos, como una advertencia.- No me miró mientras contestaba. Bajo las manos y se puso de nuevo las esposas. Sabía que las 20 preguntas se habían acabado y pensó que ya habíamos terminado.

-Jade, sé que no fuiste tú la que ideó todo- Le dije, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Ella me miró a los ojos, de azul a azul. Tenía los mismos ojos que James y los míos. – Se que trabajaste para el padrino.- Solo entonces me di cuenta. Ella había trabajado para el padrino y nosotros supusimos que ella le dio la pintura, pero ¿Y si no se la había dado? ¿Y si los chicos la golpearon porque sabían que ella la tenía? – Jade ¿El padrino sabe dónde está la pintura? –

-Si "hipotéticamente" hiciera un trabajo para el padrino, pues es obvio que le entregaría la pintura.- Contestó sin ninguna expresión, pero había algo, un pequeño movimiento en su cuello, como si estuviera tragando, que la delató. Era un detalle casi indetectable, pero me di cuenta de que mentía. Ella no le había dado la pintura y seguro que el padrino la estaba buscando.

-Jade, si tienes la pintura, el padrino estará buscándote. Es un tipo poderoso. No sé porque no le diste la pintura, pero eso fue increíblemente estúpido.- Ella miró sus manos. Me acerqué y sin pensarlo, levante su barbilla con un dedo para que me mirara a los ojos.- Estas en peligro. Tu amigo ya está libre, así que no tienes por qué seguir sosteniendo una mentira. Tú no ideaste todo, trabajaste para alguien. Si confiesas, podremos protegerte. Te prometo que te protegeré. Pero si no confiesas y no entregas la pintura, estarás en peligro.-


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Adopción?

**Capitulo 8: **¿Adopción?

**JADE**

Quería confiar en Neal, de verdad que quería. Pero 12 años de una vida que me había enseñado en que no podías confiar en nadie era difícil de ignorar. En especial en estafadores como Caffrey que se dedicaban a tratar de ganar tu confianza para luego apuñalarte por la espalda. Estaba segura de que este no era el caso (bueno, casi segura) pero no podía.

-Neal…- Dije con voz rota. No quería quebrarme frente a él. Desde lo de Mike, nadie se había ofrecido a protegerme como lo hizo el. Moví la cabeza para que no me agarrara la barbilla y respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme.- Necesito tiempo para pensar ¿Crees que puedas venir mañana? – No quería despedirme de él, y no sabía qué haría si él me contestaba que no.

-Claro, tomate el tiempo que necesites.- Dijo comprensivo.- Pero si decides confesar, te prometo que te ayudaré, ¿está bien? No te voy a dejar sola y Peter tampoco. Estarás a salvo.- Quería creerle, pero era difícil para mí pensar que estaría protegida si estaba rodeada de federales. – Cuídate, y no dudes en llamarme si tienes problemas aquí-

…Y si que tuve problemas. El día siguiente de la visita de Neal, los mismos chicos me abordaron la otra vez se acercaron a mi mesa a la hora del almuerzo, yo estaba con Kate. Lo supe antes de que me lo dijeran.

-Sabemos que tienes la pintura.-

El resto fue un torbellino de golpes y amenazas. Les repetí una y otra vez que no la tenía, que estaban equivocados, pero ellos seguían insistiendo. Uno de ellos dio el primer golpe, Kate intervino y les golpeó de vuelta. Yo también luché. Luego se unieron otros. El lugar terminó hecho un desastre. Comida y personas golpeadas por todos lados. Los guardias llevaron a la mayoría a las celdas de aislamiento; a mí, a Kate y a dos de los chicos nos llevaron al hospital. Kate había perdido el conocimiento y yo no podía apoyar la pierna. Fue entonces cuando vino.

**NEAL**

No le dije a Peter lo de la visita, o mejor dicho, le dije que fui, que Jade no abrió la boca y que la reunión no duró más de dos minutos. No sé porque le dije eso a Peter, supongo que sentía que se lo debía a ella. Lo que me dijo quería que solo lo supiera yo, no toda la división de guante blanco.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba jugando con mi pelota de elásticos tirándola contra la pared, cuando Jones me dio la noticia:

-Jade está internada en el hospital de la correccional.-

Peter se ofreció a llevarme, no quería que fuera, sobretodo porque le había mentido sobre la reunión de ayer, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Peter mostró su placa y nos dejaron pasar a su habitación. Estaba despierta cuando llegamos y lucía bastante bien (Bueno, seguía luciendo cansada y famélica, pero por el resto estaba bien)

-Jade ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunté mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado. Ella miró a Peter.- Puedes confiar en él, Jade.- Sabía que Peter ya había descubierto que había pasado algo mas ayer de lo que le conté.

-¿Le contaste lo de las 20 preguntas?- Me preguntó Jade

-Neal ¿De qué está hablando?- Suspiré

-Puede que te haya mentido sobre la reunión de ayer. Si hablamos, pero no me dijo nada sobre la pintura o el robo.- Expliqué a Peter.- ¿Has tomado ya una decisión?- Pregunté dirigiéndome a Jade. Ella me miró y luego a Peter. Se mordió el labio, pensando.

\- Neal, si digo algo, esto que pasó hoy no será nada. Tendré que resguardarme el resto de mi vida.-

-A menos que atrapemos al culpable.- Agregó Peter.- Jade, lo único que necesitamos es una confesión para atraparlo.-

-¿Y yo seguiré aquí? ¿Con sus cómplices? –Preguntó Jade.

\- Si confiesas, tal vez podamos acortar tu sentencia o hacer un trato-

-No me basta.- Dijo Jade, cruzándose de brazos.

-Peter ¿Puedes salir un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.- Le pedí

En el pasillo, le dije:

-Ella no se siente protegida, Peter. No hay forma de que confiese si no la sacamos de aquí, como sea-

-¿Como sea? – Dijo Peter, pensativo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que ella es muy lista, y si se queda en prisión no podrá aprender, ni tener una oportunidad de una vida decente nunca. Sabe sobre arte y es joven y fresca.-

-Peter ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?-

-Pues creo que sería un activo muy valioso en el FBI-

-¿Estas sugiriendo ponerle una tobillera y que trabaje como asesora del FBI?- Pregunté – Peter, ¿en serio lo harías?-

-No te adelantes, Neal. Tengo que preguntarle a Elizabeth. No es lo mismo que me haga cargo de una menor de edad que de ti. Ella tendría que vivir conmigo, y tendría que hacerme responsable de sus estudios y todo eso.-

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿La adoptarías?-

-Me cae bien, no voy a mentirte, y sé que a ti también te cae muy bien, yo tampoco quiero que termine en la sala de cuidados intensivos de un hospital o algo peor. Con El hemos pensado hace tiempo en adoptar, pero no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera.-

-Gracias, Peter, en serio.-

-Parece que te has encariñado con ella ayer ¿Eh?-

-Tú lo has dicho, me cae bien.-

-Pues eres un narcisista, te caes bien tu mismo….-Bromeó Peter

-Ya te he dicho que ella no soy yo, tal vez se parezca un poco a mí, pero no es mi clon. Ustedes son unos exagerados.-

-Ajá si…lo que digas…-

**PETER**

Nos quedamos con Jade un poco más, y luego llevé a Neal a su casa. No podía creer que de verdad iba a hacerlo. Iba a adoptar a una niña, _y que niña._ De lo único que estaba seguro es que no sería fácil. Esa pequeña era la imagen de la rebeldía, pero también era la imagen de la negligencia y el abandono. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un poco de amor y de apoyo.

Estacioné mi auto y entré en casa. Liz estaba en la cocina haciendo algo que olía de maravilla. Me acerqué y la abrasé por detrás.

-Hola, Hon.- Saludé besando su cuello.

-Buenas noches, Hon.- Me saludo de vuelta.

\- Huele delicioso, ¿Qué estas cocinando?-

-Estoy probando una receta nueva- Me contestó, revolviendo algo que parecía guiso. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesada y respiré hondo para darle la noticia.

-Cariño, ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de adoptar un niño?- Ella dejó de revolver y me miró.

\- Si ¿Qué pasa, Peter?- Me preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Pues… tal vez yo… quiero decir, si aun sigues con la idea de que… si todavía quieres…es posible que haya encontrado a una niña de unos 12 años.- Tartamudee

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Peter eso es genial!- Corrió y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí, y luego la aparté un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema…-

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Ella está en una correccional, y si quisiéramos adoptarla estaría con una tobillera.-Le expliqué. Ella me miró mientras caía en cuenta.

-Es Jade ¿Verdad? La chica a la que atrapaste. ¿Quieres adoptarla?-

-Algo así, en realidad ella estaría bajo mi custodia porque soy agente del FBI, al igual que con Neal. Como es menor de edad viviría con nosotros y seríamos los responsables, pero técnicamente, ella aun estaría en sistema de adopción del estado. No la adoptaríamos, es como si fuéramos una casa temporal. No tendría ni nuestra herencia ni nuestro apellido.-

\- ¿Ella sería tu CI como con Neal?-

-Pues iría a la escuela, pero también puede ayudarme en el bureau, es muy buena en lo que hace.-

-¿Y por eso decidiste sacarla de prisión?-

-En realidad, si quiero que confiese para quien trabaja, tengo que sacarla de prisión. Y la única forma de sacarla es con la tobillera. Está en peligro, El. Ella traicionó a su jefe y ahora la están buscando. Acabo de verla en el hospital.-

-¿¡En el hospital?! ¿Qué le pasó?-Pegunto preocupada.

-No es nada, solo tiene un poco magullada la pierna y un moretón en la frente, pero dentro de unos días estará mejor.- Le tranquilicé.

Vi como Elizabeth se relajaba. Era increíble, ni siquiera conocía a Jade, pero ya se preocupaba mucho por ella. El siempre tuvo ese instinto de maternidad, solo que ella es infértil. Pensamos en adoptar un bebe, pero sé que el corazón de El es inmenso y que aceptaría a Jade, a pesar de que ya es una preadolescente.

-El, ¿Quieres que viva con nosotros? No la estaríamos adoptando, tal vez solo sea temporal, ¿Estas dispuesta a traerla a nuestras vidas?- El me miró, sonrió y me besó.

-Acepto-

**NEAL**

Peter estuvo toda la mañana haciendo los trámites para pedir la custodia de Jade. Normalmente es muy difícil, pero como Peter ya tuvo éxito con la custodia de un CI (o sea conmigo) teniendo una tasa del 87% de casos resueltos actualmente, no tardaron mucho en aceptar su propuesta. Además, Jade se había entregado a voluntad al FBI y estaba dispuesta a confesar. Su sentencia se acortaría hasta los 18 años dependiendo su comportamiento, y si Peter quería, luego de unos 2 meses de residencia en su casa, podrían enviarla a una casa de acogida o a un orfanato, porque técnicamente Peter no la estaría adoptando. Pero yo estaba seguro de que Elizabeth no lo dejaría hacer algo así. Yo sabía lo de El, y también sabía que sería capaz de criar a alguien como Jade.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio y Peter estaba de un lado al otro del edificio del FBI terminando los trámites. Me puse a pensar en mi infancia.

Mi padre estuvo fuera de mi vida desde los 3 años y mi madre siempre estaba ausente. La única que siempre me cuidaba era Helen. Pero ni siquiera ella era capaz de controlarme a veces.

Siempre tuve alma de rebelde y estafador, al igual que Jade, supongo. Iba a bares a jugar a las cartas o a salas de billar, y aprendía nuevas formas de robar y estafar. Era pequeño y eso era un problema, pero con el tiempo me gané una reputación y la edad ya no importaba. Era bueno en lo que hacía y Helen nunca se daba cuenta de mis salidas.

En la escuela me iba bien, pero no tan bien como tendría que ser. Sabía que podía aprobar con notas perfectas si quería, pero siempre me salteaba las clases o hacía travesuras en la escuela. Varias veces me llevaron a la oficina del director y Helen venía a recogerme. La única materia en la que siempre sacaba nota perfecta era en Artística. Una señora mayor impartía la clase y recuerdo que siempre llamaba a mi mama para que supiera lo buen artista que era y que tenía un futuro brillante. Pero a mi madre no le llamaba la atención o no le importaba. Luego, en penúltimo curso, la señora murió y vino un señor joven y ambicioso. Era muy detallista. Odiaba todo lo que yo hacía, tomaba mis pinturas y las partía por la mitad, diciendo que no eran buenas. Ahora entiendo que era por celos, porque él sabía que yo llegaría más lejos de lo que él había llegado. Pero antes pensaba que la señora solo me mentía y era por eso que a mamá no le importaba, porque no era tan bueno como yo creía. Pensaba que el nuevo profesor me decía la verdad, y comencé a pintar en casa y para mí mismo. Cuando huí y tuve que hacer falsificaciones para ganar dinero suficiente para vivir, me di cuenta que en realidad no era tan malo, y eso me lo confirmó Mozzie. El me ayudó a ganar la confianza que había perdido.

Me pregunté si a Jade le pasaba lo mismo, si ella sabía lo buena que era. _"En cuanto salga de prisión, le prestaré algunas de mis pinturas y lienzo" _Pensé.

-Neal, necesito que me hagas un favor- Me pidió Peter acercándose a mi escritorio.

-¿Cuál?-

-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Jade de aceptar el trato-


	9. Chapter 9: Libertad

**Capitulo 9**: Libertad

**JADE**

Neal y Peter vinieron a visitarme al hospital al día siguiente. Supuse que solo para decirme que ni aunque el fiscal se hubiese tomado todo el Whisky del mundo iba a recortarme la condena. Tenía que soportar solo 5 días más, y sería libre. _"Pero hay muchas cosas que pueden hacerme en 5 días" _pensé. Neal entró a mi sala en el hospital acompañado del Agente Burke.

La habitación estaba separada en dos por una cortina, y del otro lado estaba Kate, todavía inconsciente.

-Te tenemos noticias – Comentó Neal, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de mi cama. El Agente Burke se mantuvo en pie cerca de la puerta, frente a mí. Me inspeccionó con la mirada. Tenía la pierna puesta sobre una tela que la mantenía elevada, y unos vendajes en la frente. Además de eso me encontraba bien. La comida del hospital no era mucho mejor que la del reformatorio, pero comía lo suficiente.

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunté.

-Tal vez podamos sacarte de aquí.- Contestó Neal con una sonrisa. Miré al Agente Burke, que lucía incómodo cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunté cautelosa, sin darme falsas esperanzas todavía.

-Pero con una condición…- Continuó Neal en tono serio. En ese momento la perspectiva de la libertad inminente me hacía pensar que aceptaría lo que sea. Vi que miró a su jefe, como si le indicara que siguiera él.

-Tendrás que usar una tobillera y trabajaras para el FBI.- Terminó Burke con un solo aire, esperando mi reacción. Fruncí el seño.

-¿Algo así como lo de Neal?-

-Sí, exactamente lo mismo.- Contestó sonriente el aludido.

-¿O sea que puedo volver a como estaba antes, solo que con una tobillera?- Pregunté empezando a sonreír. La idea sonaba de maravilla. Ya me las arreglaría para quitarme la tobillera. Solo necesito encontrar a Chris y trabajar algunas horas en mi piso.

-No tan rápido. No será como te lo estás imaginando.- Continuó el Agente apoyando las manos en los bordes de la camilla.- No volverás a tu vida anterior. Trabajaras para nuestro lado de la ley. Nada de golpes o estafas ni nada parecido, porque estaré controlando cada paso que des. Además, tienes prohibido ir a tu antiguo piso franco y encontrarte con tus viejos "amigos"-

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!-Pregunté subiendo la voz. Neal tocó mi brazo sutilmente enviando un claro mensaje: _"Cálmate"_. Exhalé y traté de hablar tranquilamente.- ¿Y se puede saber, si no voy a vivir en mi piso, donde voy a vivir?- Pareció titubear un poco hasta que de nuevo Neal lo miró.

-Vivirás conmigo-

-¿Qué?- Creí haber escuchado mal

-Que vivirás conmigo- repitió.-irás a la escuela, y cuando sea necesario trabajarás como confidente en el FBI.-

-Con vivir contigo, ¿Te refieres a tu casa?, o sea ¿Bajo el mismo techo?-

-Si-

\- ¿Y tengo que ir a la escuela?- Pregunté

-Ajá.-

Solté una carcajada sin gracia

-Pues estas loco si crees que aceptaré. Prefiero pudrirme aquí que vivir con un federal.- Declaré amargamente. Neal se acercó más a mí e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Jade, piénsalo ¿Si?, es un buen trato, el mejor que alguna vez vayas a recibir. Solo piénsalo.-

-No quiero pensarlo. ¡Tendré que vivir con él!- Dije señalándolo, debo admitir que de forma un poco infantil.

-Peter, ¿Puedes dejarnos a Jade y a mí a solas solo un minuto?- Preguntó. Burke dudó, pero de nuevo parecía que había una comunicación no verbal entre ellos, hasta que él asintió, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Jade…- Comenzó Neal, me di cuenta que siempre empezaba llamándome por mi nombre cuando quería que le prestase toda mi atención- Se que no te gusta la idea.- Me habló pacientemente. Hice una mueca- pero te lo digo por experiencia. Nunca en tu vida van a ofrecerte algo mejor. –Miré hacia otro lado, tratando de demostrarle que no me importaba lo que decía- Peter es una gran persona, con una moral firme. Te ayudará.- Solté un bufido, y parece que con eso acabé con la paciencia de Neal.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quedarte aquí de por vida? ¿Esperas pasarte años entre reformatorios y hospitales?- Me cuestionó levantándose de su asiento exasperado. Como no cedí, continuó- ¿O esperas escapar?- Algo debió delatarme, y se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Escapar? El padrino te perseguirá, y tal vez no te encuentre, pero créeme que Peter si lo hará. Te encontrará, que no te quepa duda. Aunque vayas a Roma o Australia.- Suspiró y se sentó otra vez.- Solo piénsalo, ¿Si? Te está dando la oportunidad de vivir honradamente. No sé todo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero sé que nadie te dio esa opción antes. Tienes un buen corazón, Jade, lo sé.- Lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Neal. Pero no. De ninguna manera.- Contesté. Me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero en caso de que cambies de opinión, aquí está mi número.- Me dio una tarjeta y yo la puse en la mesa de noche. Luego se fue sin despedirse. No supe porqué, pero me sentí un poco triste de que no se despidiera. Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-Dios mío, son idénticos.- Dijo una voz. Me tomó un momento descubrir que venía del otro lado de la cortina. La abrí de inmediato, y ahí estaba Kate, vivita y coleando.

-¡Kate! ¡Despertaste!-

-…o ambos estamos muertas, una de dos. Y por el chico que vi recién, parece que estamos rodeadas de ángeles.-

-Ya, no exageres.-

-¡Pero si es guapísimo! ¿Lo has visto?- Exclamó- Además, es idéntico a ti.-

-Lo que tú digas. ¿Así que escuchaste todo?- Pregunté

-Cada palabra. Parece que te encuentras en un dilema.-

-Ni que lo digas. ¿Tú qué harías?- Ella me miró como si se me hubiese salido un tornillo.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Aceptaría! Es el mejor trato que alguien me puede dar. ¿Sabes? Estoy encerrada aquí desde los 13 años, y ya tengo 17. Dentro de unos meses me mandarán a prisión, y esto parecerá un paraíso en comparación. Nunca nadie se había preocupado porque estudie, o porque llegue a casa temprano. Y luego nadie se preocupó de que no me junte con malas compañías, o de que consuma drogas. Y por eso estoy aquí. Eres joven, Jade, te queda un vida por delante. Te están ofreciendo lo que muchos chicos de aquí nunca tuvieron: Una familia que se preocupe por ti-

Me quedé pensando luego de lo que dijo y no contesté. Luego recordé algo.

-Por cierto, gracias-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confundida

-Por defenderme de los matones, me salvaste la vida-

-¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?, pues acepta el trato.- Dijo con determinación

**NEAL**

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?- Me preguntó Peter apenas salí.

-Que no va a aceptar el trato-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?-

-Me has preguntado que me dijo, no lo que haría-

-¿Y qué va a hacer entonces?-

-Lo va a aceptar.-

-¿y como estas tan seguro?- Apenas terminó de preguntar, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Le sonreí

-Te lo dije-

**Peter**

Luego de que Neal me dijera que Jade había aceptado, llamé para confirmar que podría retirarla mañana. Dejé a Neal en su casa y conduje hacia la mía. No sabía si sería buena idea. Había asumido que no sería padre desde que me enteré que Elizabeth no podía tener hijos. Nunca pensé que tendría a un menor a mi cargo, y menos a un presunto delincuente. Si con Caffrey, que es una persona con mucho autocontrol e independencia, me quejaba, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será con una preadolescente delincuente e impulsiva viviendo en casa.

-Hola, cielo-saludé entrando por la puerta

-Hola, Peter- Contestó dándome un beso de bienvenida.- ¿Qué tal ha ido?-

-Mejor de lo que pensaba. Vendrá mañana.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Exclamó sonriente. Yo sonreí por su entusiasmo.

-Si ¿Ya tienes lista su habitación?- El había estado trabajando en la habitación de invitados decorándola y agregando algunas cosas para Jade.

-Sí, espero que le guste.-

-Le gustará, estoy seguro.- Ella asintió poco convencida. Me acerqué a ella mirándola a los ojos- Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa.-

-Tiene razón, detective Burke.- Bromeó. Luego me miró preocupada.- ¿Y si no le gusto, o le caigo mal? ¿Qué pasa si prefiere quedarse en prisión que conmigo?- Le sonreí

-¿Estas bromeando? Tiene que estar loca si no le agradas. Le gustarás, estoy seguro. En todo caso, soy yo el que debería preocuparme. No creo que le haya agradado mucho hasta ahora.-

-¿Hablas de que no le agradó el gruñón y mandón agente Burke en busca de delincuentes? ¿Cómo podría no agradarle? –Bromeó, yo reí, tiene razón.- Espera a que conozca al leal, sincero y de gran corazón que da segundas oportunidades, Peter Burke. Son dos caras de la misma moneda, y ella solo conoce un lado.-

La mañana siguiente fui a recoger a Jade. Antes pasé por un negocio de ropa de segunda mano, y le compré unos jeans, unas zapatillas y una camiseta blanca simple. Me anuncié en recepción.

-Buenos días, soy el agente Burke. Vengo a recoger a Jade.- El chico que estaba del otro lado me miró y yo le mostré la placa.

-Ah sí, agente Burke. Firme aquí y luego pase por la segunda puerta a mi izquierda. Allí un guardia lo acompañará.-

Hice lo que me dijo y un guardia me acompañó hasta la parte del hospital del reformatorio. Allí estaba Jade, igual que ayer. Estaba hablando con su compañera de habitación. Me detuve antes de entrar para escuchar.

-Te voy a extrañar, Jade.- Le decía su compañera

\- Y yo a ti. Procura que te liberen lo antes posible.-

-Y tu prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.- Oí a Jade suspirar.

\- No puedo prometerte nada. Estaré con un federal, así que será difícil. Sin embargo, en cuanto descubra como librarme de la tobillera, von voyage. Nadie escuchará nada de mí. Estaré tomando caipiriña en alguna isla perdida.-

-Pues te será difícil escapar con una pierna rota.-

-No está rota, solo me he lastimado un poco. En una semana estaré como nueva, y entonces buscaré a Chris, a Mike y a Amber.-

-¿Los extrañas, verdad?- No escuché respuesta, pero supuse que había asentido con la cabeza.- Yo también extraño a mis viejos amigos, pero ahora o están muertos o en prisión.- Podía sentir la melancolía en su voz.

-Lo siento, Kate.-

-Prométeme algo ¿Si?, cuando estés trabajando con el Agente y vayas a la escuela, procura buscar buenas compañías. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes a tus viejos amigos, pero ahí afuera hay buena gente que puede ayudarte.-

-Kate…-

-Prométemelo-

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Lo prometo.-

Esperé unos segundos más y entré. Ambas me miraron.

-Jade, hora de irnos.-

-Buena suerte, chica parkour.- Le saludó Kate. Jade tuvo un poco de dificultades para levantarse de la cama, pero cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, me apartó.

-Espera un momento.- Le dije.- Te traje ropa para que te cambies.- Ella miró su mono naranja

-De todos modos, el naranja no es mi color.-

-Te espero afuera-

Salió cojeando unos minutos después. Un guardia la esposó y nos acompañó afuera.

-¿Por qué me esposas si en menos de un minuto estaré libre?- Preguntó Jade

-Protocolo.- Respondió secamente el guardia. Ella hizo una mueca y siguió caminando.

En la recepción paramos y uno de los guardias me dio un maletín. Lo abrí y Jade lo vio.

-¿Esa es la tobillera?-

-Sí. Ven, pon tu pie sobre esta silla.- Ella obedeció y se la puse. Sonó un click y se prendió una luz verde.

-Es más liviana de lo que pensaba.- Comentó, empezando a toquetearla.

-Se supone que no tienes que sentirla. No la toques mucho, si tiras demasiado fuerte sonara una…- Un sonido ensordecedor salió de la tobillera.-…alarma-

-Genial. ¿Cómo se apaga?-

-Solo yo puedo apagarla. Así que no vuelvas a hacer eso, o pensaré que estás tratando de escapar.-

Cuando salimos por la puerta principal, ella misma se quitó las esposas sin la llave y se las devolvió al guardia con una enorme sonrisa. Era en esos momentos en donde más se parecía a Neal. El guardia tomó las esposas tratando de no parecer sorprendido y cerró la puerta. Jade rió y luego aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Que lindo es el aire libre.- Miró al frente y divisó mi Taurus.- ¿Ese es tu auto?- Exclamó sorprendida.

-Si ese es.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jade corrió cojeando a la puerta del copiloto. – No, no. Ni lo pienses. Los menores de edad van en el asiento de atrás.-

-Solo los menores de 8 años. Tengo 12, Agente Burke.-

-No me importa. Irás atrás.-

-¡Pero quiero ir al frente!- Me miró ceñuda. Entonces supe que Jade no acataba órdenes. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-¡Eh dicho que no!-

-¡Y yo he dicho que si! – Definitivamente, Jade era igual o más testaruda que Neal.

-Jade, si vas a quedarte conmigo, vas a acatar mis órdenes. Si yo digo que vas atrás, ¡Vas atrás!-

Jade me miró unos segundos y luego se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente a la puerta del copiloto. Yo estaba del otro lado. Supe por su actitud que no se movería. _"Piensa, Peter. ¿Qué es lo que Neal haría?" _ Y ahí estaba la respuesta: _Persuasión._

_-_Jade. Tienes que ir atrás. Si no lo haces no pienso moverme de aquí, demoraremos en llegar y mi esposa estaba preparando algo especial para ti en casa.-Traté de hablar en el mismo tono de Neal que tanto me irritaba. Ella me miró calculando unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Como quieras- Exclamó y se subió al asiento de atrás. Sonreí por mi primera pequeña victoria. Si iba a ser así por casa cosa, me iba a quedar calvo.

**Por favor reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: Primer dia

**Capitulo 10: **Primer día

**JADE**

El viaje del reformatorio a la casa del Agente Burke se me hizo eterno. Me sentía aprisionada en el Taurus. Acababa de salir de una prisión para que me tuvieran encerrada en la parte de atrás de un auto. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de techo en techo hasta llegar a mi piso franco, sintiendo el viento en mi cara mientras corría a toda velocidad, claro que eso sería difícil ahora que estaba con una pierna mala.

Burke permaneció en silencio al principio mientras conducía, mientras yo trataba de evaluarlo. Era alto y fornido, parecía autoritario y podía imaginármelo fácilmente poniéndole las esposas a un narcotraficante peligroso. Claro que el no trabajaba con narcotraficantes peligrosos, sino mas bien con ladrones de guante blanco, inteligentes y escurridizos. Supuse que iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba escaparme de él. Luego de unos minutos, prendió la radio en una emisora de noticias de última hora.

-Pon la radio de Jazz.- Le pedí

-No, quiero escuchar las noticias.- Dijo sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

-Vamos, vengo de estar como una semana en prisión, quiero escuchar algo de música.-

-Seguro que te las has arreglado para conseguirte una radio.- Adivinó.

Sonreí, tenía razón. Era fácil para alguien como yo conseguir cosas en el reformatorio.

-Quiero escuchar algo de buena música, no un montón de noticias trágicas.- Dije cruzándome de brazos. El me miró de soslayo en el espejo retrovisor.

-Necesito escuchar las noticias para estar enterado de las cosas que pasan en relación a mi trabajo.- Explicó.

-Tienes una radio, un busca y un celular. Si pasa algo, seguro te enteras antes de que lo haga un reportero en el noticiario.- El sonrió pero no respondió.- ¿No te gusta el jazz?-

-Solo lo escucho cuando va Elizabeth conmigo.-

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?- Me sonaba el nombre, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Mi esposa- Contestó, y me miró, como si fuese extraño que yo no supiese esa información todavía.

-Ah, sí. Me lo había dicho Neal.- Le dije recordando las 20 preguntas.- Entonces, si escuchas jazz con ella, ¿Por qué no lo pones conmigo?-

-Porque El no ha estado acusada de robo ni acaba de salir de un reformatorio.-Contestó. Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Neal.

-Pues a mí me dijeron que Elizabeth si estuvo en prisión.- Le comenté sonriente. El negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No es lo mismo. Ella estuvo una noche en prisión cuando estuvo en la universidad. A ti te condenaron por 8 años.- Ahora era mi turno de suspirar.

\- 6 años, dependiendo de mi comportamiento.- Contesté.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, pero por ahora no estás ayudando mucho.-

No contesté y estuve callada un rato más. Luego me puse a juguetear con el botón de la ventanilla.

-Deja de toquetear eso.- Me dijo irritado. La dejé abierta y un viento frio entró, me gustaba sentir en viento en la cara, casi podía sentir como si estuviera haciendo parkour.-Cierra la ventana, hace frio.- Era verdad, estaba fresco afuera. El agente Burke estaba con un sobretodo y una bufanda. Pero no me importaba, me gustaba el frio.- Jade, he dicho que la cierres.- insistió mirándome por el espejo.

-No tengo frio.- Le contesté.

\- No me importa. Estas con una camiseta y esta helando afuera.-

-¿y? Tú estás abrigado.- Le dije señalándolo. Seguro no le hacía frio. No entendía porque tanto drama.

-Pero tú no, así que por una vez, hazme caso y ciérrala.- Ordenó empezando a perder la paciencia. Di un suspiro de exasperación, tenía la sensación que empezaba a hacer eso muy seguido. – No quiero que te enfermes.- Agregó. Eso me tomó por sorpresa. ¿El agente Burke se preocupaba por mi salud?

\- Si me enfermo es mi problema.- Le contesté secamente. No recordaba la última vez que me había enfermado. Vivir en la calle hace que seas menos propenso a enfermar.

\- No es así, a partir de ahora es mi problema también.- Cambió el tono al decir eso, como si tratara de hacerme entender algo.- Ya no vives en la calle, Jade. Eres mi responsabilidad.- Lo dijo en un tono tan comprensivo, que por un segundo me quedé desconcertada. No estaba acostumbrada al trato cariñoso, por lo que desconfié al instante.

\- El estado es el que está a cargo de mí. Si me encerraras en tu sótano con agua y pan sería suficiente para ellos- Comenté amargamente, recordando los malos tratos del orfanato. El semáforo se puso en rojo y Burke me miró por el espejo, pero yo no le devolví la mirada.

-No tienes un buen concepto del estado, ¿no? – Preguntó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

\- La verdad es que no.- Contesté mirando por la ventanilla.

-Llegamos.- Dijo el agente, apagando el motor. La casa se veía sencilla pero muy bonita por fuera. No sé que me esperaba de la casa de un agente federal, pero no era esto. De repente, me entraron nervios. No por Burke, sino por la señora Burke. ¿Le caería bien? ¿Era igual de arisca que su esposo? Le gustaba el Jazz, por lo que eso era un buen indicio.

Abrí la puerta y mire la calle, estaba desierta. Si quisiera, podría correr en un instante. Mi supervisor me miró como si pensara lo mismo. Entonces tuve extrema conciencia de la tobillera que me apretaba el tobillo. Tenía que buscar la forma la abrirla, pero hasta entonces…

-Ven pasa.- Me dijo Burke abriendo la puerta para mí. De inmediato me embistió un olor a chocolate que me hizo suspirar. La comida del reformatorio era horrible, no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo tan rico como el chocolate.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Jade.- Me saludó la que supuse era la señora Burke. Era morena, esbelta y muy linda. Estaba llena de energía y una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja adornaba sus facciones. Tenía un delantal de cocina y se estaba limpiando las manos son una servilleta. Me dio la mano cuando terminó de limpiarse. Me cayó bien al instante.

-Sí, soy yo. Usted debe de ser la señora Burke.- Me puse las manos en los bolsillos del Jean. Me sentía fuera de lugar en un habiente tan familiar y cálido como ese. Ella me examinó de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Supuse que ya conocía a Neal y que no se le pasaba nuestro increíble parecido.

-Llámame Elizabeth, o El, o Liz, o Beth. Como mas te guste.- Sonreí.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Debes estar muerta de hambre. En la cocina hay leche y galletas.- Me sorprendió que no me tratara como lo que era: Una criminal que acababa de salir de prisión. Parecía más bien como su fuera una amiga de su hijo que venía a casa después del colegio. La invitación era tan tentadora que le dije que si al instante. Me acompañó a la cocina y me senté en la mesa. Como había prometido, ahí me esperaban la leche y las galletas. Traté de comer lo más educadamente posible, pero el hambre me ganó y me devoré la comida al instante. Elizabeth se fue a hablar con su esposo en la sala. Hablaban en susurros para que yo no los escuchara, pero con el tiempo había desarrollado muy bien mis sentidos, por lo que podía escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

-No quiero dejarte con ella a solas- Le decía él a ella.

-Estaremos bien, ¿Le has visto? Es parecidísima a Neal-

-Solo físicamente. No significa que se comporten igual.-

-Es igual de amable y educada que Neal. Seguro que no es peligrosa, al igual que él. Cariño, tienes que ir a trabajar, tarde o temprano tienes que dejarnos solas. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.- Escuché un beso y luego de que se despidieran, Burke se fue

-Bueno. Peter se ha ido a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece si te muestro tu habitación?- La miré sorprendida.

-Yo creí que iba a dormir en el sofá.- Le comenté. Ella rió y tomó de la mano, normalmente no me gusta el contacto físico, pero esta vez no me importó.

Nos dirigimos al piso de arriba. Elizabeth me dio un pequeño recorrido por toda la casa de forma casi profesional. Cuando íbamos por el baño, le pregunté:

-¿Trabajas en un museo?- Le venía dando vueltas a la idea. Ella parecía de las personas que trabajaban con la gente a diario, y además tenía sentido, ya que su marido trabajaba en los delitos de Guante Blanco.

\- No, tengo mi propia agencia de eventos.- Contestó.

-¿Y cómo conociste al Agente Burke?-

Elizabeth me contó una divertida historia de cómo Burke la había espiado con los recursos del FBI. No podía imaginármelo haciendo algo así, pero Liz jura que es verdad, y que por eso se enamoró de él.

-… y por ultimo tu habitación.- Dijo abriendo una puerta con un cartel de "No molestar, estamos tramando algo". Me gustaba mucho ese cartel.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. No bromeaba cuando decía que creía que me iban a tener en un sótano. No me esperaba más que lo que había en la prisión, pero esta habitación era enorme.

Era color verde agua, con una cama de una plaza y media contra la pared del fondo. Había unas cortinas celestes muy claro que cubrían la luz que entraba por una gran ventana. Estaba equipada con todo: Un televisor Smart, un equipo de música, una notebook sobre un amplio escritorio, ¡Hasta una Xbox! En una de las esquinas también había un caballete con un lienzo y un poco de pintura y un pincel. Las paredes tenían fotos de pinturas famosas. Sorprendentemente, la mayoría eran de mis pintores favoritos, incluso estaba _"La creación de Adán_" sobre la cabecera de la cama. Miré a Elizabeth y ella pareció adivinarme el pensamiento.

-Sí, lo admito. Neal me ha ayudado a elegir las fotos de la pared. También me ha dicho la marca y las mezclas de pinturas que están en la esquina.- Vi que había una caja sobre el taburete frente al lienzo. La abrí y estaba llena a rebosar.

-Elizabeth…yo…no sé qué decir.- Traté de explicar lo que sentía, esta punzada de culpa que tenía en el estómago-…yo no… yo no me lo merezco.

-Jade…- Me llamó acercándose a mí. La ignoré

-Deberías devolver todo esto, si aun tienes el recibo, podrías…-

-Jade- Me interrumpió sujetándome los brazos. No supe porqué, pero me sentía atrapada. Me moví lejos de ella. El solo se quedó ahí, al parecer entendiendo que yo no quería que me toquen. –Escucha, para nosotros no es problema comprarte todo esto. Si vives aquí, queremos que sea cómodamente. Además, las pinturas y las fotografías las pagó Neal. Así que agradécele a él también cuando le veas.-

Me senté en la cama, y a pesar de las palabras de Elizabeth, la culpa no se iba.

-Elizabeth, esto no es para mí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que…- Traté de encontrar las palabras precisas.- Esto… podría haber sido para otro niño. Hay miles de niños en la calle que…yo no lo merezco.- Repetí y bajé la vista hacia mis zapatos. El se acercó a mí, pero procuró guardar las distancias.

-Pero te elegimos a ti, Jade. Cuando Peter me comentó que teníamos la posibilidad de adoptarte, ambos lo decidimos.-

-Ustedes no me adoptaron.- Dije levantándome y dándole la espalda- Pertenezco al Estado.-

Elizabeth no contestó. Se levantó y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dijo:

-Disfruta de tu cuarto. Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.-

Me acosté, pero ahora sentía una culpa diferente: había discutido con Elizabeth. La misma que me había recibido en su casa con los brazos abiertos, galletas y una habitación lujosa. Luego de media hora me decidí y bajé. El estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro. Mientras, en la televisión pasaban una película en blanco y negro con un volumen muy bajo.

Carraspeé para anunciar mi llegada. El apartó la vista de su libro y la dirigió a mí.

-Ah, hola, Jade.- Saludó, y luego miró su reloj.- Aun falta unos 45 minutos para la cena.- Lo decía sin segundas intenciones, ni indirectas. Era como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Elizabeth, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería ser tan desagradecida, pero es que yo…-

-Jade, no es nada. En serio- Me interrumpió

-Pero ¿No estás enojada conmigo?-

-No cariño, claro que no.- Sentí un calor en mi pecho cuando me llamó "Cariño", Nadie me había dicho así antes. Bueno, excepto mi madre.- Sé que necesitas tiempo para adaptarte, y quería darte algo de espacio. No estoy enojada contigo.- Yo le sonreí agradecida, y ella se apartó un poco- Ven, ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo un rato mientras vemos esta película?- Sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes y acepté. La película se llamaba "Singin' in the Rain", nunca la había visto antes, pero me gusto muchísimo. El agente Burke entró justo en los créditos de la película, y nos encontró a ambas acostadas y abrazadas, mientras comentábamos. El Agente enarcó las cejas sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

-Hola cielo- Saludó Elizabeth.

-Hola, Agente Burke- La imité.

-Hola chicas. ¿Qué tal han pasado el primer día?- El y yo nos miramos con complicidad. Ya ni me acordaba porqué había estado tan nerviosa al entrar por primera vez a la casa.

-Genial.- Respondió El.- Ah, la cena ya debe de estar lista.

La cena estuvo silenciosa en general. El y Burke hablaron durante su día, y yo a veces intercambiaba comentarios con Eli, pero nunca había un contacto directo entre mi supervisor y yo, ni siquiera para pedir que me alcance la sal.

-Bien, Jade. Tenemos que hablar. Ve a tomar asiento en el sofá.- No me gustaba que nadie me mandoneara, pero como Elizabeth también iba a estar, no rechisté. El se sentó a mi lado y su marido frente a mí- Primero que nada, tenemos que establecer unas reglas.- Solté un gemido de anticipación y rodé los ojos, pero el agente me ignoró- Regla numero 1: Obedecer en TODO lo que digo. Y con eso me refiero a absolutamente todo. Tanto aquí como en el trabajo. Si te digo que no hagas algo, no lo haces y punto.

"Regla número 2: El toque de queda es a las 11 los días de trabajo y a la 1 los fines de semana.

"Regla número 3: Nada de ir a tu antiguo piso franco. Si necesitas algo, nos lo pides a El o a mí, pero nada de buscar tus cosas.

"Regla numero 4: Nada de ver a tus antiguos amigos. No quiero saber nada sobre que te has contactado con ellos de ninguna manera.

"Regla número 5:…

-Van muchas reglas- Le interrumpí cansada.

-Seguro tienes buena memoria.- Me contestó- Regla número 5: No mentir. Ni sobre algo que hayas hecho, ni sombre tu salud, ni sobre tu estado de ánimo. No quiero mentiras en esta casa, tampoco manipulaciones. ¿Estamos claros?-

-Como el agua-

"Regla número 6: Nada de violencia, peleas, riñas, golpes, portazos, ni nada que se le parezca.

"Regla número 7:-

Se detuvo un instante y sacó algo de una caja. Era un celular nuevo.

-Estarás comunicada con nosotros en todo momento, de donde y con quien estás.-

"Regla número 8: Irás a la escuela, y nada de faltar o de desaprobar materias.

"Regla número 9: Cuando estemos trabajando, no quiero que hables de un caso abierto con nadie. Si es confidencial no hablas de eso, ni siquiera con Elizabeth.-

Y por último, regla número 10: No huir. Si escapas te encontraré. – Dijo mirándome con extrema seriedad. Luego continuo- Si rompes cualquiera de esas reglas, habrá un castigo.-

-¿Castigo?- Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Así es, castigo. Así que más te vale andarte con ojo.-


	11. Chapter 11: Escapadas Nocturnas

_***NA:**__ Perdón por haber demorado tanto con este capítulo. He estado ocupada estos días y cuando me sentaba frente al computador no me ocurría nada que escribir. Este capítulo es un poco más corto. Gracias por sus reviews! Me inspiran a seguir con esta historia hasta el final, que les prometo que se pondrá cada vez mejor. Ahora incluiré un nuevo personaje!_

**Capitulo 11:**Escapadas nocturnas.

**JADE**

"_¡Castigos! ¿Acaso cree que tengo 5 años? Son una ladrona profesional, por el amor de dios."_ Pensé enfadada, pero traté de no demostrarlo, solo me senté ahí y lo miré, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué clase de castigos?-

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- Me contestó- dependerá de la gravedad de lo que hayas hecho.-

"_Pues eso será un problema, porque pienso romper una regla justo hoy"_ Pensé. Odiaba las reglas, cada una de ellas. Bueno, al menos tenía un celular nuevo, y mejor que el que tenía.

Bostecé sin querer, y Elizabeth me miró.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de dormir.-

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!- Contesté ceñuda. El agente me miró con cara de querer matarme.

-¿De qué acabamos de hablar, Jade?-

-De que tengo que obedecer en todo.- Repetí como una autómata, y me abstuve de rodar los ojos. No quería hacerlo enojar, por lo menos no esta noche, con lo que tenía pensado. – ¡Pero no tengo sueño!- Dije y bostecé de nuevo.

-Vamos, Jade. Hazle caso a Peter. Ve a dormir.- Me dio un empujoncito en la espalda, y me levanté. No por hacerle caso, sino porque me incomodaba su contacto.

Subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación juntas. Me sorprendió cuando Eli levantó el edredón para que me metiera en la cama. Cuando me acosté puso encima de nuevo el edredón y me arropó. Nadie había hecho eso conmigo desde que tení años. Me sentí conmovida de que lo hiciera ella en mi primer día en esta casa. Deseaba que lo hiciera todas las noches, pero nunca se lo diría en voz alta. Se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?- Me preguntó con cariño, como si de veras le interesara saber la respuesta.

-Muy bien, supongo.- Contesté mientras me encogía de hombros. _"Si no fuera por Burke y esta tobillera"_

-Se que Peter parece mandón e inflexible algunas veces, pero dale una oportunidad. Neal lo hizo y créeme que no se arrepiente.- Quería contestarle que Neal seguía teniendo la tobillera, pero no lo hice. –Buenas noches, cielo.- Su beso en la frente me tomó por sorpresa. Luego se aseguró de que estuviera bien arropada y apagó la luz antes de salir. Suspiré, me gustaba mucho Liz.

Quedarme despierta no fue un problema. Hacía días que no dormía más d horas, pero las pesadillas lograban mantenerme despierta. Y por miedo siempre evitaba volver a dormirme. Soñaba que estaba encerrada en un lugar oscuro, con las voces de mis amigos a lo lejos, inalcanzables. Luego escuchaba la voz de los presos más violentos de la correccional, y por ultimo soñaba que atrapaban al único que no podrá defenderse ahí dentro, al que me preocupaba que pudieran hacerle daño…

-¡Tommy!-

Me levanté exaltada y empapada en sudor. El terror del sueño seguía presente, aunque ya no recordaba de qué iba. Debí de haberme dormido sin darme cuenta. Sentí unos pasos y a pesar de que yo esperaba que apareciera Elizabeth, fue el Agente Burke el que se levantó a ver qué pasaba.

-Jade, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si si, no te preocupes.-

-¿Fue una pesadilla?-

No me gustó que me preguntara si tenía pesadillas, era como mostrar una debilidad ante el enemigo.

-No fue nada, agente Burke, en serio.- Traté de quitarle importancia al asunto y me acosté de nuevo dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo.- Escuché a mis espaldas. Cuando se hubo ido me fijé la hora en mi despertador: 2:16 am. _Todavía tengo tiempo._

Esperé media hora más y me levanté despacio. La pierna todavía me dolía, pero podía caminar por mi cuenta y esperaba que también pudiera trepar y saltar. Me puse ropa negra y abrí mi ventana que daba a la calle._ No puedo creer que el agente Burke no se le ocurriera ponerle seguro a las ventanas. _El aire fresco de la noche me inundó como una invitación a correr por mi libertad. _Mientras no me salga de mi radio, nadie se enterará. _No quería imaginarme cómo reaccionaría el agente Burke si supiera que he salido en medio de la noche.

Salí por la ventana y me sostuve a una tubería a mi izquierda, pegada a la pared del vecino. _Aterrizar con la punta de los pies y luego los talones. Rodar para amortiguar el golpe._ Los concejos de Mike rondaban por mi cabeza. Salté al suelo tratando de no poner mi peso sobre la pierna herida. La calle estaba desierta, a excepción de un vagabundo y una ambulancia que pasaba. Bueno, esto en New York. Troté unas calles hasta una avenida principal, donde estaba mucho más poblado. Sabía que sospecharían de una niña de 12 años cojeando por la calle sola, así que no pude retrasar más lo inevitable. Subí por una escalera de incendios del edificio más cercano y fui desde allí haciendo Parkour; para cuando llegué al piso de Mike, la pierna me dolía horrores. Fui por el pasillo, los chicos de los otros departamentos hacían ruido, pero el de Mike parecía vacío. Abrí la puerta y entré sin prender la luz, solo por si acaso. Caminé unos pasos y justo cuando estaba por decir el nombre de Mike…

-¡Láncenlo al suelo!- Sentí que alguien me hacía una llave por detrás, pero sabía cómo desarmarla y derribé a mi atacante. Luego vino uno del costado y me golpeó justo en mi pierna dolorida. Aullé de dolor.

-¿Jade?- Era la voz de Chris. Alguien prendió las luces y vi a Amber tirada en el suelo

-¡¿Pero a ustedes qué demonios les pasa?!- Grité sobándome la pierna. Mike y Chris me ayudaron a sentarme en el sofá.- ¿Recién salgo de prisión y así es como me reciben?-

-Lo siento, Jade.- se disculpó Mike.- Es que no sabíamos que eras tú. Deberías haber llamado a la puerta en vez de entrar como si fueras un federal.-

-¿Desde cuándo yo toco la puerta? - Pregunté todavía dolida.

-¿Te duele la pierna?- Amber ya se había levantado del suelo.

-Me lo hicieron en la correccional.- Les conté la historia de principio a fin desde que me entregué hasta como vine hacia allí.-…y ahora no sé como volveré con la pierna así.-

-Tranquila, te ayudaremos.- Me ofreció Mike- ¿Quieres una aspirina?-

Me estaba hartando de que me ayudaran, no me gustaba que las personas hicieran cosas por mí, como si fuera una inválida.

-Se donde están- Me levanté y caminé a la cocina, pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, un fuerte pitido interrumpió mi caminata. Me levanté el pantalón.- Mierda…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Interrogó Chris caminando hacia mí. Se prendió una luz roja en mi tobillera, no era el mismo ruido que cuando intenté quitármela en la correccional, era diferente y significaba otra cosa: _Te has pasado del límite. _Di un paso hacia atrás y la luz verde volvió a prenderse y el ruido cesó.

-¿Y eso que demonios fue?- Preguntó Amber observando fascinada la tobillera, Mike no quería acercarse tanto, como si fuera a explotar en mi pierna en cualquier momento.

-Es la tobillera.- Anuncié – Me he pasado de mi radio.- Suspiré esperando que el agente Burke no se diera cuenta de mi descuido.- Será mejor que vuelva lo antes posible.-

-Bien- Dijo Mike, como si se tratara de un general al que le han ofrecido un plan de batalla.- Tu ve a la casa del agente Burke mientras nosotros tratamos de averiguar cómo quitarte eso. Amber, sácale una foto. Preguntaremos por ahí a ver si encontramos a alguien que pueda desactivarla.-

-Gracias Mike.- No era de demostrar mucho afecto, pero se acercó y me dio un fuerte y protector abraso de oso.

-Cuídate, Jade.- terminó el agarre un poco incómodo y me miró.- Te avisaremos si averiguamos algo. Si algo te pasa, no dudes en venir aquí.-

-Pero no te olvides de golpear la puerta.- Agregó Chris sonriente. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Podrás volver sola?-

-No te preocupes, Amber. Estaré bien- Luego recordé algo.- Ah, por cierto. ¿Tienen noticias de Tom?-

-¿De Tom?- Repitió Mike extrañado. – No sabemos nada de él hace meses. Eso es una buena noticia.-

\- De todos modos, quiero asegurarme de que está bien.-

-El está bien, Jade. Nadie lo encontrará. Esta a buen recaudo. Sin embargo, puedo preguntar por él, si se algo te lo diré de inmediato-

El viaje de vuelta se me hizo más corto. Sentía como que me había quitado un peso de encima. Saber que había personas allí afuera apoyándome, hacía que no me sintiera tan sola. Pensé en Tommy y en lo solo que se debe sentir tan lejos de casa, pero es por su bien.

Escalé la ventana de mi cuarto con un poco de dificultad, y la sangre se me heló cuando la luz se prendió de repente.

-Así que vuelves de tu escapada nocturna, ¿no es así?-


	12. Chapter 12: Castigo

**Capitulo 12**: Castigo.

**Jade**

-Así que vuelves de tu escapada nocturna, ¿no es así?-

_Mierda._

Estaba de pie, junto a la puerta y con las manos en jarra. Parecía furioso.

-Si, así es Peter. Quería saludar a los vecinos.- Contesté con sarcasmo.

-No estás en condiciones para hacerte la graciosa. ¿Dónde estabas?- Me crucé de brazos. No pensaba contestarle. Sin embargo, pareció adivinarlo por sí mismo.-Tu antiguo piso.- Sus ojos brillaban de ira, era una de las reglas más importantes y la había roto la primera noche. Técnicamente, no había ido a mi piso, pero no pensaba contradecirle.

Cambié de peso de una pierna a otra, no porque estuviera incómoda, sino porque mi pierna mala empezaba a dolerme realmente fuerte. _Genial, Jade. Ahora el agente Burke va a mandarte de vuelta a prisión por no soportar una noche sin desobedecer. Y de ahí te será difícil escapar con una pierna y media._

Burke me miró unos momentos antes de decir:

-Ve a dormir- Su orden no pudo sorprenderme más.

-¿No estoy en problemas?- Pregunté sin moverme de mi sitio.

-Oh, sí que lo estas, en muchos. Pero son las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada y mañana tengo que trabajar. Así que por una vez, hazme caso y ve a dormir.-

Caminé hacia mi cama, pero a la mitad del camino no pude soportar más el dolor y me derrumbé en el suelo.

-¡Jade! ¿Estás bien?- Trató de ayudarme a levantarme, pero lo empujé.

-Yo solo…Necesito algo para la pierna.-

-¿Te duele?-

-No agente Burke, es que esta noche pensaba derrumbarme en medio de la habitación y dormir en la alfombra.- No pude evitarlo, siempre uso el sarcasmo cuando estoy a la defensiva.

-Está bien, tranquila. Traeré un desinflamante o algo.- Asentí y me quedé en el suelo, con la cara contrita de dolor. Vino unos segundos después y me dio una pastilla.- No deberías haber salido así.- Me amonestó. Cuando el dolor pasó, me levanté del suelo y me acosté en mi cama. Se acercó a mi pierna, pero me aparté.- Tengo que ver como tienes la pierna, Jade. Estate quieta.- Le hice caso. Por suerte había llevado pantalones cortos a mi excursión a pesar del frio, aunque estaba segura de que a Burke no le causaba tanta gracia. Tocó un poco alrededor y luego negó con la cabeza.- Te ha dicho el doctor que no caminaras demasiado, y tú te vas 3 kilómetros y 2 metros corriendo.-

-No confío mucho en los doctores de los reformatorios ¿Tienes idea de cuánto debe ser su sueldo? De todos modos, ¿Cómo sabes tan exactamente cuán lejos me fui?-

-Tu tobillera. La alarma me despertó cuando te pasaste de tu radio. Dos metros- Sus dedos palpaban mi pierna, y yo trataba de reprimir el impulso de apartarme.

-¿o sea que si no me hubiera pasado de mi radio, no te hubieras enterado de que me fui?- Supongo que no le gustó la esperanza en mi voz.

-No. Habría comprobado tu tobillera en la mañana para ver en donde andabas, por si acaso.- El muy bastardo trató de ocultar un principio de sonrisa.

-Paranoico…- Me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "¿_Y no tengo motivos para estarlo?" _-¡Au! ¡Hey, duele!- Me quejé cuando toco en donde más me dolía.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes.- Me le quedé mirando unos momentos antes de decidir a preguntar:

\- ¿Me vas a enviar de vuelta?- Traté de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que me temblara la voz. La perspectiva de volver a una celda tan pequeña de nuevo me enloquecía. El me miró durante unos momentos en los que empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que hablaremos de eso mañana.- No me gustaba esa respuesta. _Tal vez quiera dejarme disfrutar esta última noche antes de llevarme de vuelta._-Por ahora…- Sacó algo de su bolsillo que no pude ver y se acercó a la ventana.-…no mas escapadas nocturnas.- Cuando se apartó, vi que había colocado un candado en la ventana. Sonreí, sabiendo que un simple candado no me detendría, pero él debía saberlo también, el gesto era más simbólico que una barrera real. Burke se acercó a la puerta y apagó la luz. –Buenas noches, Jade.-

-Buenas noches, agente Burke.- Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me dejó en la absoluta oscuridad. Comencé a temblar, y conté los pasos del agente hasta su habitación. Cuando escuché que cerró la puerta, me levanté rápidamente y prendí la luz. Miré alrededor ya más tranquila y me acosté. Realmente odiaba la oscuridad. Pensaba quedarme despierta, pero en algún momento de la noche me dormí.

**PETER**

-¿Peter? ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó somnolienta. Estaba recostada y se había despertado por el ruido.

-Sí, cariño. Jade ya ha llegado. Está durmiendo en su habitación… o eso espero.-

-Creo que tuvo suficientes aventuras por una noche.-

-Esa niña es un dolor de cabeza…- Comenté, empezando a sentir uno. Me quité las pantuflas y me recosté junto a El.

\- Un dolor de cabeza adorable increíblemente parecida a Neal.-

-No estoy seguro con lo de adorable…-

-Pero debes admitir que es parecidísima a Neal.-

-Sí, lo es. Algún día voy a sacarle un pelo a los dos para verificar su ADN, si Mozzie no se me adelanta.-

-¿Ese "algún día" significa que Jade no vestirá un mono naranja mañana?- Preguntó Liz casi haciendo un puchero.

\- No, no la enviaré de vuelta, no por algo como esto. Quiero decir, ¡soy el custodio de Neal, por dios! Necesitará algo menos predecible que una escapadita para librarse de mí. –

-¿O sea que sabías que iba a escaparse?-

-Si no era esta noche, era cualquier otra. Pensé que esperaría hasta que se recuperara de la pierna, pero ya ves como es, no solo se parece a Neal físicamente. Me recuerda a Cabo Verde, cuando Neal robó una caja fuerte con un disparo en la pierna.-

-Pero Neal al final le resultó bien.-

-Porque a él no puedo castigarlo, a menos que contemos con el trabajo de oficina. Jade puede ir despidiéndose de la luz del sol.-

-Vamos no exageres, pensé que la llevarías a la oficina mañana.-

-Lo que me recuerda que ya es tarde y ambos tenemos que dormir.-

-Buenas noches, hon.-

-Buenas noches, cariño.-

**Jade**

Me levanté desorientada la mañana siguiente, no recordaba donde estaba ni que había pasado.

_Peter Burke. La escapada. Tommy._

Ya con la mente más clara, me levanté para afrontar el día. Seguro que el Agente Burke me lleva de vuelta a prisión.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, allí estaba Eli y mi custodio.

-Buenos días, cariño ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- Miré su marido, esperando su sentencia, pero parecía distraído con el New York Times.

-No, gracias.- Contesté sin pensar. No tenía mucha hambre y me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

-Jade, tienes que comer.- Me recriminó Elizabeth. Hacía lo mismo que Neal y Peter, empezaba llamándome por mi nombre cuando querían decirme algo importante.-Luces como si no hubieras comido en días.-

-Okay.- Me senté al lado de Burke y traté de ver lo que leía con tanto interés. -¿Qué es?-Pregunté.

-Es el caso con el que tu y yo – Dijo señalándonos a ambos - Vamos a trabajar hoy.-

Levanté mis cejas

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No voy a volver a prisión?-

\- No, yo nunca dije eso. Sin embargo…- Levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba – Tu celular-

Pensé en mentirle que no tenía celular, hasta que recordé que no hablaba del mío, sino del nuevo que él me había regalado. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué.

-Y nada de salidas; del trabajo a casa y nada más, durante dos semanas ¿Entendido?- Bueno, la escapadita me había costado más barata de lo que pensaba.

-Si señor- Contesté con resignación.

-Y la próxima vez que hagas algo como eso, no seré tan indulgente.-

-Vale…- Tosí y me tapé la boca.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Eli.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo necesito agua.- Ella vino con una bandeja con mi desayuno y un vaso de agua. La bandeja estaba llena de comida a rebosar.

-Tienes que comer mucho, al parecer no te has estado alimentando bien. Además, hoy te espera un gran día.-

\- ¿O sea que hoy voy a ir a las oficinas del FBI?-

-Si, asi es.- Contestó Burke, y luego, adivinando mis pensamientos, agregó:- Pero nada de tocar cosas, preguntar sobre casos en los que no estás trabajando, salir de la oficina, obstruir en una investigación en curso, leer expedientes, robar a los agentes, manipular…-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!, detente un poco- Le interrumpí.- ¿Entonces qué voy a hacer? ¿Sentarme ahí sin hacer nada?-

-Te vas a sentar en un escritorio a ordenar papeles, eso es todo.- Sentenció volviendo al Times

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! Por lo menos déjame participar en algo.-

\- No, ni lo sueñes. Te quedarás ahí y si necesito preguntarme algo, te lo pregunto y eso es todo, nada de involucrarte. Tienes 12 años.-

\- Se la edad que tengo.- Me miró, haciéndome entender que bajara el tono.- Agente Burke, yo puedo…-

-No pienso discutir esto y punto.- Le miré, a punto de mandarlo a un lugar muy bonito, hasta que recordé lo de anoche, podría haberme enviado a prisión, tenía motivos más que suficientes, pero no lo hizo. Así que simplemente, me crucé de brazos y devoré mi desayuno, aunque no tenía hambre. En la calle aprendes a comer hasta llenarte el estomago, nunca sabes cuándo comerás de nuevo. Y hoy me esperaba un largo día.

**NA*: **Gracias por leer! Estoy muy agradecida con los reviews. Hace unos días vi el estreno de la última temporada de White Collar y me pareció genial, ¿A ustedes que les pareció? Espero que disfrutaran con mi historia y prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto.

Please, Fav y Rev!


	13. Chapter 13: Las oficinas del FBI

**Capitulo 13:** La oficinas del FBI

**Jade**

Salimos de la casa apenas terminé mi desayuno. Cuando estábamos llegando al auto, pregunté:

-¿Puedo ir al frente?- Ya estaba parada junto a la puerta del copiloto.

-No- Fue su única respuesta, mientras se sentaba frente el volante. Me senté atrás.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque lo digo yo. No quiero que vayas al frente.-

\- Tengo puesta una tobillera, no es como si me fuera a escapar…- Me crucé de brazos, pero desistí, e intenté ir por otro objetivo.- Pon la radio de Jazz.-

-… Y dale con la radio del Jazz-Se quejó. Sin embargo, prendió la radio y la puso, suspirando con derrota. Sonreí por mi pequeña victoria y no volví a hablar.

Cuando subía por el asesor, vi que Burke apretaba el botón 21

-¿Qué hay en los otros pisos?-

-Otros departamentos- Contestó sin mirarme, lucía un poco nervioso, como si tuviera miedo de que prendiera fuego todo el departamento en lo que él se daba la vuelta.

-¿Y donde almacenan las pruebas importantes?-

-No pienso decírtelo.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Voy a averiguarlo de todos modos…- Lo miré de reojo y suspiró. _¡Qué dramático!_

-En el piso 23- Dijo como si confesara un secreto de estado al primer vagabundo que se le cruzara. Cuando salimos del ascensor me quedé parada unos segundos antes de entrar. Había un montón de agentes revoloteando de un lado a otro, y el que supuse que era Hughes estaba sentado en su escritorio, por encima de todos y con unas paredes de cristal, supuse que no se le escapaba nada de lo que pasaba en su división. Justo al lado estaba una oficina vacía, la de Burke. –Ya sabes las reglas Jade, compórtate. –

-Lo que usted diga, Jefe.- Vi que en el primer escritorio había un sombrero tipo Fedora, un Borsalino creo. Supuse de inmediato que era de Caffrey. Cuando mi cuidador no miraba, tomé el kit de supervivencia que por alguna razón Neal no llevaba consigo. Me iba a servir de algo luego. Nos detuvimos en el último escritorio antes de llegar a las escaleras.

-Jones, ¿No has visto a Neal?- El tal Jones le contestó que no lo sabía y luego me miró.- Jade, te presento a Jones. Supongo que ya se conocían.-

-Sí, del interrogatorio.- Contesté y le di la mano, distrayéndolo mientras le sacaba una lapicera. La había visto antes en una de las misiones que me habían encomendado el Padrino, en la que se había infiltrado el FBI. Si no me equivocaba, eran de las que usaban para grabar conversaciones. Subimos y había un escritorio afuera de las dos oficinas.

-Este será tu escritorio, Jade. Solo quiero que te sientes aquí y que cuentes y ordenes los papeles. Luego me los pasas a mi ¿Entendido?-

-Aburrido…-Susurré

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que si entendí.-

Fuimos a la que describió como la "Sala de reuniones", y aproveché para colocar la lapicera. Esta se desarmaba y venía con un minúsculo auricular que me guardé en el bolsillo. Por último fuimos a la oficina de Hughes.

-Jade, es un gusto conocerte.- Lo admito, a pesar de ser una persona mayor, te intimidaba un poco.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.- Contesté cortésmente.

-Espero que te adaptes bien en esta unidad. Y que nos traigas más ayudas que problemas.- Sonreí

-¿Y a Caffrey como le va?-

-La mayoría de las veces, nos ayuda más de lo que trae problemas, o estaría de vuelta en prisión en un segundo. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer el recuento, porque últimamente…- Lo dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Me cayó bien.

-Oh, ahí está Caffrey.- Exclamó Burke. Neal veía del ascensor con algunos vasos de café recién comprados. Me dirigí a mi escritorio tratando de pasar desapercibida. Ahora que estaba en el FBI, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para buscar algunas cosas, empezando por Tommy.

-Hola Jade.- Saludó Neal cuando iba a la oficina de Burke.

-Hola Neal.-

-Es un gusto verte fuera de prisión.-

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, ahora sí que tengo lo que nos faltaba para ser totalmente iguales.- Bromeé mostrándole la tobillera que ambos teníamos. Él hizo una mueca.

-Hubiese preferido que me la quitaran a mí, en lugar de que te pusieran una a ti.-

En cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera de vista, usé mi computadora para buscar el nombre de Tommy en los registros, pero tenía que usar una contraseña y no tenía idea de cuál sería. Podía poner que me la había olvidado, pero entonces la contraseña sería enviada al celular de Burke para que este la confirmara. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Media hora después estaban todos los agentes de la división en la sala de reuniones, a donde yo no fui invitada, claro. Prácticamente le rogué a Burke que me moría de aburrimiento, y que si me dejaba participar, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma: "Te preguntaré si necesito algo". Sin embargo, todavía conservaba el auricular. Me lo puse para averiguar de qué se trataba.

"…los de inteligencia nos dijeron que es posible que la escultura "La Saliera" estuviera aquí, en New York." Decía Burke.

¡Dios mío! Conocía la escultura. La había visto yo misma hace unos 3 meses.

"…Para los que no la conocen, aunque deberían" Ahora era Caffrey quien hablaba. "Es una escultura con un valor de más de 55 millones de dólares y fue robada en Mayo de 2003 en Viena, Austria. Fue creada por Benvenuto Cellini, un artista italiano del siglo XVI. Fue elaborada con Oro y esmalte y se considera "La mona lisa de la escultura""

"Y se creyó perdida para siempre hasta hace unas horas" Continuó Burke "Nos informaron que probablemente esté en un almacén entre la 115 y la tercera. Aunque no parecía una información viable, Neal y yo iremos a indagar mientras ustedes buscar señales de donde pueda estar. Es una escultura muy valiosa, y es necesario…" Me quité el auricular. Yo sí que sabía dónde estaba realmente la escultura. _Pero ellos no me invitaron a su "Reunión"._ Esperé a que salieran todos y me levanté a hablar con Burke.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Pregunté mientras bajaba las escaleras con Neal. Vi que este hizo ademán de contestarme, pero lo interrumpió Burke.

-No. Ni lo sueñes, Jade. Esta fuera de tu radio.-

-¿Y entonces porqué Neal si puede ir?- Pregunté frunciendo el seño.

-Porque confío en el.- Lo dijo casi con orgullo paternal. Aproveché que estaba un poco distraído para sacarle su celular.

-Vamos, Peter. No creo que se vaya a ir a ningún lado.- Me apoyó Neal.

-Puedo ayudarlos. En serio que si, si me dejaras decirte que…-

-¡No Jade! Eh dicho que no.- Me paré en seco y dejé que se marcharan. Absolutamente indignada y enojada. Sin embargo, Neal de dio la vuelta mientras esperaban el ascensor y se dirigió a mí. Me sostuvo de los hombros. Siempre me había incomodado el contacto de las personas, más aun si estaba enojada. Pero por alguna razón no me molestaba el contacto de Neal. Me sonaba casi…Familiar. Me miró a los ojos. De azul a azul.

\- No te preocupes, seguro habrá mejores casos en los que puedas participar, solo trata de ganar la confianza de Peter.- Estaba usando una voz dulce y compresiva, pero no persuasiva. Por un segundo estaba por decirle lo que sabía, pero me arrepentí. Ellos no tenían confianza en mí para dejarme ir con ellos, pues yo tampoco tenía por qué decirles lo que sabía.

Increíblemente, Neal se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo, y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Meterte en problemas el primer día no mejorará las cosas.- Me consejo, pero no contesté. El suspiro y se fue con su jefe a por su nuevo caso. Bien, perfecto. Yo ya tengo lo que quería. Tenía en el bolsillo los celulares de los dos. Nunca pensé lo increíblemente fácil que es quitarle un celular al mejor estafador del mundo.


	14. Chapter 14: Atrapados

Capitulo 14: **Atrapados**

**Peter**

-¿Crees que se porte bien mientras no estemos?-

Estábamos con Neal en el ascensor, rumbo al almacén.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué? ¿Viste algo sospechoso?- Neal se encogió de hombros.

-No, la verdad.- Permanecimos en silencio un poco mas hasta que agregó – Me cae bien. En el fondo es una buena chica, Peter.- Me aclaró como si yo no lo supiera.- Por cierto ¿Por qué te sigue llamando Agente Burke?- No me había dado cuenta de eso, era verdad. A estas alturas todos mis agentes me tuteaban. Y creí que Jade sería la primera en hacerlo, pero no lo hace.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea. ¿Crees que esté esperando a que yo se lo permita?-

-No lo creo. A mí me llama Neal.-

-Es porque tú le caes bien.-

-Pues trata de caerle bien tu también.-

Cuando quise sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo para subir al auto me di cuenta que no las llevaba conmigo. Solo me hizo falta levantar la vista para ver a mi confidente sonriendo hacia mí y con las llaves tintineando en sus manos.

-No vuelvas a quitarme las llaves así, Neal. Es de mala educación.-

-Solo estoy probando tus reflejos. ¿Puedo conducir?-

-No.- Dije simplemente, y levante mi mano para que me diera las lleves.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque lo digo yo. No quiero que conduzcas.-

\- Tengo puesta una tobillera, no es como si me fuera a escapar…- De repente me di cuenta del Deja-vu y reí en voz alta.- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó confundido dándome las llaves.

-No, de nada.-

-Mantente detrás de mí- Le dije a mi confidente mientras entrabamos al almacén. Estaba frio u oscuro, tenía unos techos altísimos y estaba lleno de cajas por todas partes.

-¿Qué hay aquí?- Neal se acercó a examinar una.

-¡No toques las cajas!-

-Tranquilo, Peter. Será solo un segundo.- De repente, el ruido de una puerta abrirse al otro lado del almacén nos sobresaltó a los dos. Ambos nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas. Escuchamos pasos acercándose, y saqué mi arma, dispuesto a disparar si se acercaba demasiado, pero Neal me tomó del brazo y señaló una puerta oxidada de forma extraña. Lo miré con cara de _"Ni de broma me meto ahí dentro_" – Es una puerta de hierro muy antigua. Solo se abre por fuera, pero puedo abrirla con la ganzúa.-

-No, Neal. Voy a detenerlos, y si se resisten les dispararé.-

-¿Y con qué cargos? Anda, Peter. Nos escondemos y escuchamos lo que dicen. Luego salimos.-Suspiré y le seguí adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Era una habitación muy pequeña. Neal apretó el interruptor y una luz amarillenta nos ilumino un poco. Miró a su alrededor.

-Aquí hay muchas cajas…- Abrió una y miró dentro. –Peter, tienes que ver esto.-

-Son armas…- Eran revólveres acomodados en fila.

-Muchas de ellas. En total deben de haber unas doce por caja.-

-Y aquí hay muchísimas. ¿Qué crees que significa esto?-

-No tengo ni idea. Pero no creo que tenga que ver con la escultura.- Contestó

Escuchamos susurros afuera, pero no pudimos distinguir nada, excepto la palabra "padrino".

-Ya se fueron, debemos salir de aquí.- Le dije a mi confidente. El asintió y metió la mano en su chaqueta, y luego en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sus manos estaban vacías.

-Em… ¿Peter?-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No está.-

-¿Qué es lo que no está?-

-Mi kit de ganzúas, no está. Y mi celular tampoco.-

-¿Estas de broma? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar tus ganzúas?-

-¡No las he olvidado!-

-No, claro que no. Decidieron salir a dar un paseo.-

-Recuerdo que las puse en mi escritorio, y como no estaban allí cuando salimos supuse que las llevaba conmigo.-

-¡Serás irresponsable! ¿Cómo puedes no darte cuenta de que te falta algo? Voy a llamar al FBI para que nos saquen de aquí.-

Puse mi mano en mi chaqueta buscando mi celular, pero estaba más liviana que de costumbre. Luego mis pantalones. Nada. Neal mi miró entrecerrando los ojos y antes de que dijera nada, le interrumpí.

-Ni una palabra.-

-Perfecto ¿Y ahora como vamos a salir de aquí? ¿Trajiste tu radio?-

-No, la dejé en el auto. Y no podrán localizarnos porque te quité la tobillera.- Suspiré.- ¿Cómo es posible que desaparezcan nuestros celulares?- Permanecimos en silencio hasta que…

-Jade…- Concluimos al unísono.

-Ella se acercó a ambos antes de irnos.- Dijo Neal. Sentí la ira salir a borbotones.

-Voy a matarla, en cuanto la tenga a mi alcance voy a…-

-Ya, le harás lo que quieras en cuanto descubramos como salir de aquí.-

**JADE**

Diana no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Le habían encargado cuidarme hasta que volviera Burke.

-¿Puedo ir a tomar algo?-

-No.- Me contestó mientras seguía trabajando. Yo estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Pero tengo sed.-

-Te aguantas…-

_Dios, que cascarrabias. _

-¿Te gusta Neal?- Le pregunté sin más. Ella me miró un momento antes de contestar:

-No. Digamos que no es mi tipo…-

No tuvo que decirme más para saber a qué se refería. Tenía doce años pero en la calle aprendes de todo. Y yo no tenía prejuicios.

-¿Neal es bueno?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si es el… ya sabes, la clase de persona en la que puedas confiar.-

-Hace unos años te hubiera contestado que no, pero ha cambiado. Es parte de esta familia y le confiaría mi vida.- Sonreí.

-¿Crees que somos parecidos?-

-La verdad es que si, incluso los ojos. Nunca vi unos ojos azules como los de Neal, hasta que vi los tuyos. Son idénticos.-

-¿Pero crees que tenemos algún parentesco?- Era una idea que tenía rondando en mi cabeza hace mucho. Éramos idénticos, si. Pero yo no conozco a mi familia, que pasa si él es…

-¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?-

-No es nada…- Evadí. Jones se apareció detrás de nosotras.

-¿No han vuelto Peter y Neal?-

-No, no los he visto. –Contestó Diana.

-Qué raro. Estaban investigando un depósito, y hace más de una hora que deberían haber vuelto.- Sentí un nudo de preocupación y culpabilidad en el estomago. Yo le había sacado las ganzúas a Neal y los celulares a los dos. ¿Y si ellos estaban en problemas y no podían comunicarse?

-Voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda.- Dijo Diana. Entonces se escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse.- Bueno, parece que no será necesario.- Ambos venían hacía nosotros. Sus trajes estaban sucios y su pelo estaba despeinado y alborotado. Pareciera que hubieran corrido una maratón. Pero lo que más asustaba era la cara de Burke, que miraba directamente hacia mí, parecía que quería enterrarme viva.

-Oh, oh…- Exclame, sabiendo que estaba en problemas. Se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello de mi camiseta.

-A mi oficina, ahora.- Su voz baja estaba cargada de peligro. No me atreví a contradecirle y subí corriendo.

Era el fin, me iba a enviar al reformatorio…


	15. Chapter 15: Interrogatorio

**CAPITULO 15: **INTERROGATORIO

_**1 hora antes…**_

**Peter**

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.-

Neal estaba dando vueltas y removiendo cajas. Sabía que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda así que simplemente me senté en el suelo esperando que a mi CI se le ocurriera una brillante forma de salir de aquí.

-Te conozco desde hace años. Te he visto abrir todo tipo de esposas y correas, incluso estando drogado.-

-Es más fácil si las tengo puestas. Estamos encerrados en un depósito en el que la puerta se abre por fuera.-

-Hubieras pensado en eso cuando nos metiste aquí.-

-Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías liándote a tiros con los tipos de allí fuera, ¡y no creo que eso fuera una buena idea considerando que estamos rodeados de armas!-

-¡Baja el tono, ¿quieres?! Podríamos estar llamando al FBI si no te hubieras dejado las ganzúas.-

-Ya te dije que fue Jade. No lo vi venir-

-¡Te ha estafado una niña de doce años!-

-¡A ti también!-

-No soy yo el estafador profesional, deberías sabes cuando alguien te está estafando.-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-Pues me alegro que lo admitas…-

-No, Peter. – Me interrumpió.- Ya sé cómo salir de aquí.- Estaba moviendo una de las cajas. En la pared se veía una pequeña rejilla.- El conducto de ventilación. Este es de los viejos, con salida a la calle, seguro que entra una persona.- Me miró levantando la cejas.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!, no me meteré ahí dentro. Esta sucio y de seguro hay ratas.-

-Yo fui el que encontró el conducto, ahora te toca a ti. Solo tienes que salir y volver a entrar al almacén a abrirme la puerta.-

-¡Es tu culpa que estemos aquí! ¡Metete tú!-

-¿Porqué yo?

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Yo soy el que tiene puesto un traje valuado en 1600 dólares, no puedo ensuciarlo metiéndome ahí. Si crees que…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo y miró hacia la puerta. Luego oímos voces y pasos acercándose.

-Deberíamos hacer un inventario y revisar una vez más. – Se escuchaba afuera- ¿Por qué no empiezas por las armas?-

-Vienen hacia aquí.-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Peter ¡Ahora!-

Neal se metió por el conducto y yo lo seguí. Sentía las telarañas pegándose a mi pelo y a mi traje. _Maldita sea tendré que llevarlo a la tintorería. _Íbamos a gatas y sentía algo viscoso en mis manos. Cuando por fin llegamos al final del túnel, estábamos al otro lado del edificio, cerca del auto.

-Dios, te ves horrible.- Exclamó Neal

-Tú no luces mucho mejor que digamos.- Estábamos ambos cubiertos de mugre.- Debería empezar a buscar lugares donde enterrar el cuerpo.-

-¿Qué cuerpo?-

-El de tu gemela.-

_**Presente**_

**Jade**

-Voy a matarte…, bla… bla… bla…, tienes suerte de que…, bla… bla… bla… no pienso darte más oportunidades, bla… bla… bla… como me vuelvas a robar, bla… bla… bla…- Eso era todo lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de Peter Burke. Desde que me había asegurado de que por esa vez no iría a prisión, había dejado de prestar atención.

Neal no había pronunciado palabra desde que había llegado, solo estaba parado un poco alejado. Burke estaba enfrente de mí gritándome colérico. Le miraba a los ojos para pensara que lo escuchaba y con la esperanza de que terminara con su sermón de una vez. Sin embargo, no podía devolverle la mirada a Neal. No me sentía muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero cuando me miraba de esa manera, me sentía un poco culpable.

-…Ahora, quiero saber donde están.- Peter se dirigía a mí.

-¿Dónde están qué?- Pregunté. El suspiró, sospechando que no estaba escuchándolo.

-Los celulares y las Ganzúas.-

Hurgué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y le di lo que pedía.

-En casa hablaremos de tu castigo. Ahora debo ir a explicarle esto a Huges.-

En cuanto se marchó, Neal se sentó en la mesa frente a mí. Bajé la mirada a mis zapatillas, pero me sostuvo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. Creí que iba a lanzar otra perorata como la de Burke, pero solo preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Me mordí el labio. No quería contestar, pero tampoco podía mentirle mirándolo directamente a la cara. Bueno, las medias verdades también sirven.

-Yo…yo quería cierta…información.-

-Jade, alguien podría haber resultado herido ¿Qué hubiera pasado si encontrábamos lo que estábamos buscando y no pudiéramos llamar para pedir apoyo?-

-Sabía que no encontrarían la escultura allí…-Le interrumpí sin pensar. Neal me miró frunciendo el seño, y ahí fue que caí en cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Nunca mencioné que fuera una escultura, ¿Y cómo sabías que no la encontraríamos ahí?-

Me mordí el labio y me rehusé a contestar. Entonces entró Burke.

-Al parecer, Jade ha escuchado la reunión de hoy- Informó Neal.

-¿Cómo?-

-Apuesto a que si revisas la sala de reuniones encontraras una pluma que te será familiar.- Neal acercó su mano a mí, no supe que pensaba hacer hasta que la llevó a mi oreja y sacó el minúsculo auricular que había olvidado sacarme.- Un Águila a la que le falta el auricular.-

-Jade, ¿a quién se lo has sacado?- Mi supervisor estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-A Jones.-

-Peter, ella sabía lo de la escultura.-

Burke miró a su confidente y luego pareció tomar una decisión.

-Jade, es hora de que nos cuentes lo que sabes.-

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-La confesión que prometiste si te sacábamos de prisión. Necesito saber todo lo que sepas sobre el Padrino.-

Unos minutos después estábamos los tres en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Está bien. Empieza.- Ordenó.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Prefiero que vayas haciendo tú las preguntas.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Esa era fácil.

-Jade Wayland.-

-¿Naciste con ese nombre?-

-En realidad, no tengo partida de nacimiento. Es como si no existiera. El nombre lo inventé cuando los de servicios sociales me lo preguntaron. Un día la policía me pilló en un robo a una verdulería y es así como aparezco en los registros. -

-¿Cuál era el apellido de tu madre?- Preguntó Neal. Burke lo miró como preguntándose para que serviría aquella información, pero Caffrey parecía bastante interesado en la respuesta.

\- Adams.-

-¿Cómo conociste al Padrino?-

-El Padrino tiene una especie de mensajeros que buscan chicos como yo, en situación de calle y abandonados. Les dan dinero y un sobre con una misión. Si la cumples, el dinero se duplica. Para alguien como yo, es la única opción. Nos dieron una segunda oportunidad.-

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Bueno, voy a contarles todo desde el principio. Un día recibí una carta que decía que quería verme.-

-¿Dónde?-

-En un muelle. Les diré bien como llegar allí luego. El caso es que me metieron en un lugar laberíntico y francamente escalofriante, hasta que llegamos a su oficina. El estaba ahí, rodeado de muchos fajos de billetes, literalmente. Es así como me pidió que realizara el golpe en el MET. -

-¿Cuál era tu misión?-

-Engañarlos a ustedes, para que fueran al Metropolitan y robar la pintura en Guggenheim.-

-¿Tú fuiste la que sacaste la pintura? ¿Tú la tenías?-

-Sí, yo pasé los rayos laser y la tomé.-

-¿Entonces por qué te atacaron en prisión? ¿Por qué el padrino estaba enojado contigo?- Preguntó Neal.

Temía que hiciera esa pregunta. Ahora tendría que admitir que yo tenía el _Degas._ Miré a Neal a los ojos. Mentir nunca había sido mi fuerte, y ahora mirando fijamente a los mismos ojos azules que veía en el espejo todos los días, era una tarea titánica. Pensé en Mike y en los otros y en que usarían la pintura para salir del país. Tenía que mentir, por ellos.

-No lo sé. Yo le entregué la pintura, como habíamos acordado. Pero el no me entregó el dinero.-

Parecía que la mentira había colado.

-Jade, ¿crees que podrías describir al padrino para que Neal lo retrate?- Sonreí de costado.

-Tranquilo, puedo dibujarlo yo misma.-


	16. Chapter 16: Mensajes

**Capitulo 16: **Mensajes

**Peter**

Me senté en mi escritorio y cerré los ojos, tratando de relajarme un poco. La verdad era que Jade me estaba volviendo loco. Tener a Neal en el FBI como asesor era un desafío al principio. Era impredecible e impulsivo. Pero con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a él, había comenzado a entenderlo; y de repente lo impredecible comenzó a hacerse predecible y el mismo había cambiado y aprendió a no dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Pero con Jade era diferente. Tenía un montón de incógnitas y un pasado tras de sí.

Suspiré de frustración. Cuando Neal hacía algo mal, simplemente hablaba con él y le daba más trabajo de oficina. Pero no podía hacer eso con ella, durante el sermón parecía estar pensando en la inmortalidad de las musarañas en lugar de prestar atención, y era solo una niña, no podía darle trabajo de oficina. Tendría que implementar otros métodos. Solo esperaba que ella entendiera de una vez que las cosas no se resuelven como ella cree.

Sentí a mi celular recientemente recuperado vibrar. Un mensaje de un tal Chris. Qué extraño, yo no conocía ningún Chris. En realidad había varios mensajes no leídos. Los vi desde el principio:

"_Cmo T está yendo cn el Estirado? T extraño"_

Era un mensaje de una tal Amber. Solo entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Jade me había devuelto el celular, pero por alguna razón tenía puesto el chip de suyo. De un celular del que no tenía registro que Jade poseía. Luego había tres mensajes de Mike:

"_averiguaste algo de Tom? El padrino nos está haciendo las cosas difíciles, pero tenemos la pintura bien resguardada."_

Con que tenían ellos la pintura…

"_Necesitamos hablar URGENTE! Tengo noticias de Tommy"_

"_Jade, como no contestes, voy a mandar a alguien a por ti, me tienes preocupado"_

Me sorprendió que se cuidaran tanto unos a otros. Luego había un mensaje de Amber:

"_Mike piensa q te ha pasado algo y Chris está q se sube a las paredes, Será mejor que les contestes o terminarás por preocuparme a mi tamb"_

Pero ella no habría podido contestar, porque estaba en el interrogatorio. Por último, un mensaje de ese Chris:

"_Xq no contestas? Jade, sabes que me preocupo. Tenemos noticias urgentes de Tom, está en problemas. Si no contestas a lo largo del día mandaré a alguien a buscarte, Xfavor dime que estas bien"_

¿Quién será ese famoso Tom? No se lo preguntaría directamente, mejor hablar con Neal primero, a ver qué opina.

-Debe ser otros de sus amigos.-

-Uno que no ve hace mucho- Concluyó Neal.- Al menos tienes los nombres de algunos de sus amigos ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Bueno, ella no sabe qué sé que tiene otro celular, aparte del que le di. Así que cuando no se dé cuenta, intercambiaré los chips otra vez.-

-¿No vas a hablar con ella?- Preguntó

-Esperaba que lo hicieras tú, entre ustedes parecen entenderse bien.-

-¿Y no tienes miedo de poner a dos diabólicas mentes criminales juntas?- Bromeó

-Espero que sepas controlarte ¿Vas a hablar con ella? – Se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a presionarla, si ella quiere hablar entonces bien. Ah, y otra cosa, deberías chequear su computador.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Dijo que me quitó las Ganzúas y los celulares para conseguir información, estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con Tom.-

-La computadora tiene contraseña que solo yo sé.- Rebatí

-¿Y qué pasaría si te la olvidaras?-

-Pues pondría que me la he olvidado y me la enviarían a…-Dije cayendo en cuenta.-…Mi celular ¡Es para eso que lo quería!-

**Jade**

Cuando Burke me dejó en su casa saludé a El con un abrazo rápido y subí corriendo a mi habitación, pero me detuvo a medio camino.

-¡No tan rápido, Jade! Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hoy en la oficina-

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Elizabeth confundida y un poco preocupada.

-Que estoy castigada hasta el 2018. ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana, Agente Burke? Me duele la cabeza.- Era mentira, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de tener esa conversación. Mientras más lo aplazara mejor.

Mi supervisor me miró unos segundos y luego de compadeció de mi.

-De acuerdo, ve a dormir.-

-¿Te sientes mal, hon? ¿Quieres un caldo?- De inmediato Elizabeth se puso en modo protector, y me hubiera gustado aceptar un caldo, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Estoy bien, El. Me voy a dormir ahora mismo.-

En cuanto estuve en mi cuarto, Apagué las luces y puse unas almohadas bajo en edredón, para que pareciera que era yo durmiendo. Tenía que visitar a alguien.

**Chris**

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Mike.

-Mal.- Contesté de mal humor y me tiré en el sofá, que de inmediato soltó un montón de polvo a mi alrededor. Debería lavarlo de vez en cuando.-Ese tío que siempre tiene las respuestas a todo, no tenía ni idea de cómo desactivar esa tobillera, dijo que ya lo había intentado muchas veces y nada.- Suspiré de cansancio.- ¿Pudieron comunicarse con Jade?-

-Aun nada- Dijo Amber mientras me traía un plato de fideos y un refresco, se lo agradecí con la mirada – Era ella la que quería saber de Tom y ahora no contesta.-

-Tengo que ir a verla.-

-No lo harás- Mike me cortó de inmediato.- ¿Qué pasa si te ve el Agente Burke?-

-¿Y qué pasa si la policía atrapa a Tommy sin que ella se entere? Me mataría-

-Podemos encargarnos de Tom nosotros, primero hay que encontrarlo y luego mandarlo de vuelta. Mientras, no quiero que te acerques a ella o si quiera a su radio, ¿Entendido?-

Mike era el que mandaba y todos los sabíamos, pero no podía seguir sin ver a Jade y comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Entendido-

-Bien. Es tarde y creo que es mejor que todos vayamos a dormir.-

Esperé a que se fueran cada uno a su cuarto y luego salí lo más sigilosamente posible. Tenía que visitar a Jade.

**Neal**

-Hoy ha venido a verme uno de esos chicos que trabajan para el padrino.- Comentó Mozz, una vez más con una copa de vino en la mano. Yo estaba tratando de lavar mi traje a mano antes de que June se diera cuenta de que había ensuciado uno de los trajes preferidos de Byron.

-¿Ahora me cuentas de tus aventuras diurnas?-

-Era un chico de unos 15 años que andaba preguntando como desactivar una tobillera localizadora.- Me miró levantando las cejas.

-¿Y? Tal vez quiera sacarle la tobillera a un amigo suyo.-

-Pues resulta que busqué en la base de datos del FBI…-

-… ¿Cómo ingresaste a la base de datos?-

-Ese no es el punto, el caso es que la única persona que ha trabajado para el padrino y tiene una tobillera es Jade Wayland.- Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Un amigo de Jade te ha preguntado como desactivar su tobillera?-

-Sip, y le he contestado que no lo sabía.-

-¿Y lo sabes?-

-¡Claro que no!, si lo supiera, ya nos estaríamos tomando el primer vuelo a Paris.-

-Mozz, ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Christian-

Dejé el traje de lado y abrí mi notbook.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Jade dijo en el interrogatorio que el apellido de su madre era Adams. Creo que mentía, pero no creo que se lo inventara, debe estar familiarizada con el.-

Busque el nombre "Christian Adams", pero solo aparecía una persona con antecedentes y tenía 42 años.

-Parece que no tienes nada…-

-¿Conoces a algún amigo de ese chico?-

-Si, a veces acuden a mí para pedirme favores, creo que el mayor se llamaba…Leo.-

Lo busqué pero tampoco apareció nada.

-No espera, se llamaba Mike, no Leo. Prueba con Mike Adams, hasta rima.-

-¡Bingo!. Mike Adams, reportado desaparecido el 24 de febrero del 2005 con su hermana Amber Adams. Seguramente es amigo de Jade.- Miré a Mozz- Necesito que lo encuentres por mi.-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Ahora, a pesar de que me gusta mucho tu vino, tengo que irme. Adiós mon frère.-

-Adiós, Mozzie.-

Apenas unos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta, escuché un ruido en el balcón. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta. Inspeccioné el lugar hasta que vi una sombra, no me cabió ninguna duda de quién era.

-Hola, Jade.-


End file.
